Stay Out of the Woods
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: A summer camping trip turns into a nightmare for the glee club. But are the rumours about Blaire Woods true? Read to find out...   All characters involved except Artie, but eventually the main focus will be the girls. Story better than summary, I hope!
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Out of the Woods**

**Part 1**

_**1809 - Lima, Ohio - Blaire Woods.**_

_She was running. Running as fast as she could, the trees whipping past her. All she could hear was the sound of her own distressed panting and the snapping of twigs and the rustling of leaves under foot. The night was darker than ever and the stars had refused to come out tonight. Her long white dress was ripped, and catching continuously on the rough land beneath her. But she had to run, it was the only way to escape, to get out. She leapt over fallen trees and darted around stumps, feet aching all the while. The darkness seemed never ending, and the terror in her heart was winning. Consuming her into hopelessness, and driving her closer to the edge of despair. She never had a chance. _

**Present Day - 2011 - Lima, Ohio - Outskirts of Blaire Woods.**

'Why the hell are we doing this?' Quinn asked, as she and the rest of the McKinley glee club were standing on the side of the road, staring into a dark wood. 'Because,' Puck answered, 'we need some fun, and us guys like to camp so.'

'So you thought you'd drag all of us girls too?' Santana looked at him and then added; 'and, Kurt, of course.' Because there was no way Kurt would ever choose to spend a weekend in the muddy woods.

'Mr Schu said we need to bond over the summer, so here we are, bonding.' Finn said, as he was unloading his mother's truck, which she had allowed him to borrow. They had to bring three cars to fit all of them and their camping stuff in, so Finn's, Santana's and Puck's cars were all lined up along the road.

'Yeah but we could have bonded just as easily not in the creepy ass woods.' Tina stated, hanging on to Mike's arm.

'And what about Artie?' Brittany sounded sad, 'He couldn't come bond with us.'

'Yeah we should have done something we can all take part in, it's not fair to have left him behind.' Artie wouldn't have been able to navigate the rocky terrain in his wheelchair, but the guys had spoken to him beforehand and promised to make it up to him.

'I agree, we could have had a perfectly nice weekend in my dad's Oscar room, where you guys could have listened to me sing songs for next years nationals.' They all rolled their eyes and groaned.

'Now camping looks appealing.' Santana joked, as she and Brittany were getting their tent out of Santana's car. 'San,' Brittany looked up at the brunette who was passing down the tent from the boot, 'the woods freak me out.'

'I know babe, but it's only for one stupid weekend and I'll be with you all the time, okay?' She smiled, and jumped down from the car.

'Yeah, okay, but you have to protect me.' Brittany smiled, and Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. 'Always,' she whispered, before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

'Okay,' Kurt said, walking past them, 'If that was allowed I would have brought Blaine.' The girls laughed and broke their embrace, turning to the rest of the group still holding hands.

'So you fellers do know that Blaire Woods are haunted?' Lauren asked.

'H…haunted?' Sam said, looking around at them. He hadn't lived in Lima for as long as most of the glee clubbers so didn't know about the stories involving Blaire Woods.

'Oh yeah,' Lauren continued, 'lots of creepy things have happened in these woods over the years.' She winked at him, and he swallowed, not the biggest fan of ghost stories.

'That's a load of bull,' Puck said, grabbing Lauren's hand; 'they're just stories babe, not true.'

'Yeah, they're pretty out there,' Quinn started; 'my mum used to tell me one about a woman who lived in the woods, and if I was being bad she would visit me in the night and drain all of the blood out of my body.'

'That's, sick.' Mercedes rightfully said, looking towards the looming trees in front of them.

'Yeah, my dad told me that one too,' Santana confirmed, 'but there have been loads of other ones.'

'Yeah well. They're all garbage, now are we camping or not?' Finn protested, as they all still lingered on the road.

'We're here anyways what's the point of going home over some rumours?' Puck pointed out, and they all nodded, I mean these things were only rumours after all.

'Great,' Finn smiled, picking up his pack and throwing it over his shoulder. The guys were carrying the tents on their backs, along with their own things, Finn the first one to take a step into the woods. The rest of the group followed, Lauren holding Puck's hand, and Brittany clinging tightly onto Santana, who had one arm over the blondes shoulders. Rachel had jogged to the front of the pack to fall into step beside Finn, although she was practically jogging next to him as well because of the height distance. 'How far do we have to go in?' She asked, looking around their surroundings cautiously.

'Just until we find a flat space, and then we can put the tents up.' He smiled down at her, 'relax okay, this is going to be a fun weekend.'

'Yeah,' she smiled back, unconvincingly, and then looked to Quinn who was walking closely behind them

next to Sam. Quinn gave her a reassuring grin, but Rachel couldn't help but feel paranoid.

'So,' Tina asked as she walked next to Mike in the middle of the group, 'what do boys do whilst camping?' She grinned, kicking the leaves under her feet.

'Well, we make camp fires and tell scary stories. Do a little exploring. Have you not been camping before?'

'Only in my back garden,' she laughed, and then Mercedes cut in.

'Well I for one hate camping.' She popped her head between them as they walked, Kurt agreeing with her straight after. 'Me Too, who would want to spend the whole weekend covered in dirt?' He couldn't get his head around anything pristine, and Mercedes laughed back at him, nodding her head.

'Guys would.' Puck said, as he and Lauren walked hand in hand behind the two divas.

'Yeah, my guy is all about the rustic.' Lauren informed them, stroking the side of his face.

'Well I'm afraid I'm not a rustic kind of guy, so I think I'll be spending most of this weekend in the tent.'

'I'm with Kurt.' Mercedes said, as they all walked in twos deeper into the forest.

'You okay babe?' Santana asked, as she and Brittany walked side by side at the back of the group.

'Yeah, but you know the elves that live under your porch?' Santana amused her and nodded, 'well, I think they've followed us here.' She looked genuinely worried, flinching every time she heard a noise out in the forest, and Santana didn't know why she found it so endearing. 'It's okay B,' she laughed, 'it's just a combination of trees and wind. I promise there are no elves here.'

'Good,' Brittany said, allowing a smile to creep onto her own face.

'Hey! Frankenteen!' Santana yelled, making her voice louder than ever to reach the front of the line. 'How much further?'

'Not long,' He called back. 'I think I see a clearing up ahead.' And he was right. Through the trees there was a small patch of land unoccupied by the large trees and foliage, perfect for setting up camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_**1824 - Lima, Ohio/Blaire Woods**_

_It had been fifteen years since the disappearance of Mary Winter, and the town of Lima was still in shock. Her missing person's posters still hung in the shop windows, and people had been praying all the while, hoping that she might turn up. But no one was hoping any more. She was gone. Without an explanation. Vanished, after venturing alone into Blaire Woods. None of the townspeople knew why she would have been in there in the first place, and after years of searching all the search parties had managed to find was one of her shoes. A delicate white boot, bathed in mud and decayed from time. She was a very pretty girl, those who had been around long enough to remember her, had thought, and they couldn't believe that anyone would lay a malicious hand on her. The town was even more in awe of the fact, that during 1824, fifteen years later, it happened again. _

_Lying on the ground in Blaire Woods, she didn't remember how she had got there. She was staring up into the sky, one without starlight just as it was all those years ago, and she didn't remember a thing. Her skirt was muddy, and her white cardigan tarnished. Pulling it tightly around her she sat up, looking around her in panic but seeing nothing further than the first row of trees around her. The wind was whistling past her ears causing her eyes to glisten with tears, the cold night seemed to creep up on her, making her twist and turn in fear of not being alone. The snap and pop of breaking twigs seemed like gunshots in the desolate darkness, as she called out into the unknown. 'Hello?' She turned on her heels upon hearing another loud noise; 'is anyone there?' But she didn't get an answer, and the last sound the creaking trees would hear that year, was the glass shattering scream of Sally Monroe. _

**Present Day **

'This is perfect,' Puck said as they all carefully navigated the fallen trees and stepped into the clearing. It wasn't large, but they would be able to fit all of the tents in if they lined them up properly. 'I know right,' Finn looked please with himself.

'Yeah, great.' Quinn said sarcastically, as she set her bag down next to Mercedes and Kurt's, and Finn shot her a mocking smile. 'So, lets set up camp!' Mike said, grinning. And how they were this exciting was beyond all of the girls. I mean Santana liked to play dirty just as much as the guys, but even she didn't get excited by camping. 'Come on B,' she said, tugging her girlfriend towards her, and they went to put up their tent on the edge of the clearing.

Puck and Lauren set up theirs next to Sam and Quinn's, with Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Kurt after that. And then completing the line was Finn and Rachel, the opposite end to Santana and Brittany. Some of them were having more trouble with their structures than others. Finn's and Pucks were up within minutes. 'You've done this a lot then?' Rachel asked, as she and Finn were watching the others.

'Yeah, I think my mum felt bad about me not having a man around. She would do all of this kind of stuff with me when I was younger.'

'That's nice,' she smiled, 'but I think B and Santana might need your help.' She pointed in the girls direction, as Finn saw Santana sprawled out on the floor in a state of defeat. Brittany was simply standing there looking vacant, holing one of the sides of the tent. They hadn't even put the frame in right. 'Yeah, I think you're right.' He laughed, jumping up out of the tent. 'Hey,' he called to the girls, as Rachel watched him jog off, thinking about how sweet he was.

The rest of the guys were doing okay, Sam and Mike seemed to have theirs under control, whilst Tina and Quinn sat on a nearby rock talking. And surprisingly, Kurt had managed to put up a tent for him and Mercedes. However it was a deep red with tassels hanging from the door and a small rug in front of the opening. 'Wow, Kurt this is awesome.' Mercedes beamed, looking around at everyone else's plain blue and green tents. 'Well, my dad wanted to go camping once, so I reluctantly agreed after he said I could pick the tent.' He grinned.

'Well I bet he regretted that after.' Mercedes joked, and Kurt nodded.

'Let's just say I never went camping again. Until now of course.' He winked, and they went over to Quinn and Tina who had also been joined by Rachel.

'Is he okay?' Tina asked, motioning for them all to look over at Finn and the girls. Santana was hardly helping Finn, making jokes and collapsing the tent whilst he was putting it up. All three of them had big grins on their faces, Brittany laughing hard as she watched the Latina. 'Yeah,' Rachel smiled, 'he can handle it.' She turned back to the rest of the group, Sam and Mike coming over and putting their arms around their girls. 'So,' Sam said, 'haunted you say?' Quinn chuckled.

'Hardly, ghost stories to scare little kids.' Kurt stated, 'they go back along time though so they might be true.'

'How far back?' Tina wondered.

'I think, like the 1800's or somewhere around then.' He remembered, and they all sat there wondering for a moment. But then a loud cracking rippled through the forest, causing their heads to whip around. 'What the hell was that?' Quinn asked, sounding almost scared by the unexpected noise.

'I have no idea?' Mike said, everyone murmuring something like that as a response. And then they heard Brittany shout.

'Santana!' She screamed. They followed the blonde's eye line and saw the unthinkable. A large tree had started to fall, heading right for Santana. The brunette was looking oddly at the blondes outburst, and hadn't noticed the falling tree behind her. 'Oh shit,' Finn cried, as he too saw the tree heading for the petite glee clubber. And then he ran. Brittany was frozen to the floor, like her legs were glued in shock, but Finn knew he had to do something. 'Santana!' he shouted, as the Brunette finally turned around and saw what was heading her way. She didn't have any time to move by the time her brain had registered what was happening, what was about to happen. But just as the tree was about to crush her, she was being hauled to the side, and to the floor. The tree struck the ground where she had been standing seconds before, sending clouds of dirt shooting into the air. Although it missed their tents, falling nicely between the girls unfinished one and Pucks completed one. It made the loudest noise they had ever heard, and before they knew it they were all up and running over to the scene. The dust cleared, and they saw Brittany, tears streaming down her face, but she still hadn't moved.

'Shit,' Puck said, as they climbed over the large fallen log to find Finn and Santana. They stood in a semi circle, Quinn bringing Brittany over, comforting arm around the taller blondes shoulder. Santana was lying with her back on the floor, staring up into the sky and panting heavily. They could see a scrape on the side of her left arm. Finn was sitting sideways next to her, leaning on one arm with the other on Santana's stomach. They were both covered in dirt. 'You okay?' He breathed, as he looked down at her.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice to be steady. 'What the hell was that?' Rachel asked, looking around to where the tree had fallen from.

'I don't know,' Sam said, as he walked over to inspect the stump. 'But it looks like it just broke off. It's not rotten or anything.' They were all puzzled by this, and the Finn go to his feet. Rachel ran over to hug him, proud that he had done something so courageous, but angry because he could have died. Santana was still lying on the ground in shock, but Brittany walked over to her and offered her a hand up. 'San are you okay?' she asked, tears still fresh in her eyes.

'Yeah, I think so B.' She smiled, and wiped one of Brittany's tears away with her uninjured arm. 'Finn,' She turned around, and he smiled. 'You saved my life.'

'Don't mention it okay,' He walked over and hugged her.

'You didn't have to do that.' She whispered, but he decided to let it go.

'Yeah Finn, way to play superman.' Puck said, punching him on the shoulder.

'Any of you guys would have done the same.' He said modestly, putting his hand back on Santana's shoulder. 'You sure you're alright?' He looked into her eyes, and she nodded again, whilst he took her left arm in his hands. 'Just a scratch, I'm fine.' She admitted truthfully, although she was still a little shaken up.

'Lucky I brought a first aid kit,' Kurt called, dragging Santana off to his majestic tent, Mercedes and Brittany in tow. Leaving the others to reflect on what just happened.

'Camping's fun, yeah?' Tina said sarcastically.

'It is, I don't know what that was?' Puck said, looking at the stump with Sam and Quinn. 'I mean like my man trouty said, it's not rotten or anything, just a freak accident.'

'That nearly killed Santana.' Quinn said, imagining the unthinkable. 'If you weren't there Finn,'

'Hey, it's okay. Santana's fine. Can we please just put this down as a forgettable moment and have some fun?' He smiled, and Quinn nodded, walking over to the girls tent to finish putting it up for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Later that day, once all of the tents were finally up, all of the glee clubbers were sitting around a newly made camp fire. Sam and Finn had wandered around to find small rocks to use as a border for the flames, and some of the girls had offered to go and find small chunks of wood to throw on the fire. The darkness had begun to creep in, and seeing as it was their first night, many of the girls were feeling uneasy. But then again, they had their strong glee guys there to protect them, as Finn had done earlier. Unfortunately they couldn't move the fallen tree that was separating the girls tent, but they had found it useful as a large bench. They had made the fire close to the tree so Quinn, Sam, Puck and Lauren were all perched on it, whilst the rest of the group were huddled in a circle on the other side.

'…..And as she got out of the car after hearing the three knocks, he found her boyfriend hanging above the car, rope around his neck!' Puck had the torch under his chin for effect, but the story seemed to affect no one.

'Lame,' Mike said, holding Tina in his arms as Puck finished his story.

'What, how is that lame? It's a true story.' Puck complained, Finn and Sam sharing a laugh at their mohawked friend.

'No way, you read that on ,' Quinn ratted him out, 'I saw you browsing at lunch the other day.' She took a swig from Sam's coke can and then handed it back to him.

'Damn.' He whispered, 'well you guys don't have any scarier ones.' He slumped backwards resting against Lauren, who put a comforting hand on his chest.

'No,' Santana said, walking out from her tent, 'but we do have marshmallows!' She was met by a sarcastic round of applause and took full advantage, bowing and accepting the claps, before tossing the bag to Mercedes and lying down with her head on Brittany's lap, who was leaning against another large log they had moved from the forest. She sighed and grabbed a hold of the blondes leg, covered by her black jeans. Brittany started to stroke her hair, thinking that she almost lost her beautiful girlfriend that afternoon.

She quickly pushed the thought back and took the marshmallows on a stick that Mercedes handed her. 'Thanks.' She grinned up at her, and Mercedes looked down at Santana, who was staring at the fire still holding on to Brittany's leg. _She okay? _Mercedes mouthed, and when Brittany nodded she went back to handing out the puffy white treats, giving Kurt the most and he smiled cheekily.

'What about the other rumours about this place?' Finn asked, sitting cross legged with Rachel in his lap. She looked up at him, her arms loosely clasped behind the tall boy's neck.

'What about them?' Brittany questioned.

'What are they? I've only heard that one Quinn said earlier, about draining the girls blood if they're bad.'

'Well, lets see,' Quinn started to think. 'There was one about a girl getting pulled into the creek by a ghost, or something I cant really remember?' She admitted.

'Yeah I know that one,' Rachel chimed in, 'Some girl was dared to go in and never came out.' she shivered in Finns arms, not believing that they were sitting in the same place where something so awful may or may not have happened.

'You mean Blaire creek, that runs through these very woods?' Tina asked, freaked out.

'Yeah, what other creeks do you know of in Lima?' Quinn asked.

'Relax Tina,' Mike assured her, 'the creek is miles away from us.' She nodded, and went back to snuggling into his very defined chest.

_**1825 - Blaire Creek**_

_She felt them around her ankles, the hands of something, someone not living. They were cold and uninviting and they were dragging her down. The creek had been cautioned off after what had happened the previous year. The loss of Sally was too much for people to bear and they taped off everything to do with Blaire Woods, making it a no venture zone in fear of exactly this happening. The hands were small, but strong, probably that of a child. One of the missing girls, she thought, as they continued to drag her backwards. Her blue frock was becoming black, and her screams were muffled out by the sound of silence. No one was there to hear her. She clawed at the ground in the hopes of catching anything to hold her in place, to stop this from happening. Whatever this was. She had been dared by friends, a boy she liked specifically, to go into the abandoned forest and stay there for one hour. She wanted to impress him, and having only lived in Lima for a few months, she didn't believe the rumours about Blaire Woods. All she wanted to do was wake up, from this nightmare. 'Somebody help!' She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, frantically pawing at the dirt around her. She wished she would have stayed out of the woods. Robin Michaels was a smart girl, but this time she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. The hands were moving up her legs, and grabbing at her waist, as she felt the cool water of the creek riding up past her ankles, trying to swallow her whole. She was going in, and nothing could stop it, no one was going to come running through the trees to her rescue. She let out one last cry as she felt a had grip onto her long brown hair. She felt it clawing at her, ripping her dress, sucking her into the water. Seconds passed and she was completely submerged, and no one ever saw her come out of the woods. _

**Present Day**

'But anyways,' Quinn continued, 'just another story to get kids away from the creek. It is dangerous down there at the best of times, so the rumours were probably a good thing.'

'Yeah, and I've been camping here so many times. Do you honestly think I would come back here if I knew it was haunted?' He laughed.

'Man's got a point.' Santana said, and now she was sitting next to Brittany with her back also pressed against the log.

'I still don't like them.' Brittany confessed, and Santana put her arm over her shoulder.

'Can I tell you a secret?' Santana whispered, when she noticed that everyone else was busy having a different conversation. Brittany nodded. 'I don't like them either.' She smiled, causing Brittany to laugh, and then snuggle down into the brunette. Who, if she was being honest, was still a little freaked out from earlier. He shrugged the feeling away and focused back on the groups conversation.

'I'll tell you something scary,' Mercedes said, and they all leaned in with anticipation. 'I caught Quinn making out with Jacob last year!' She burst out laughing, causing Quinn to blush and Sam to look at her, more disgusted than anything.

'Mercedes!' She yelled, tossing one of her marshmallows at the chuckling diva.

'What, it's true!' She managed to say back, before laughter completely took her over.

'It, it was a dare alright!' She defended.

'Yeah right,' Tina joked, 'you liked it secretly.'

'Oh come on, San, Brit, help me out here. You were there.' She looked at the expectantly.

'What can I say Q, you must like Jew-froes!'

'Yeah,' Brittany agreed, both girls smiling at the blonde. The rest of the club silently giggling at their friends discomfort.

'Santana! You were the one who dared me to do it.' She was getting very frustrated, and Santana threw her a bone.

'Okay, yeah I did, but I didn't think you were going to do it!' She laughed, and then took a bite of Brittany's marshmallows, burnt a little too much from being over the fire. 'I was drunk.' The blonde admitted.

'Sure you were Q.' Kurt teased, but that's where they left the conversation, as a cold wind sent chills down their spines.

Brittany curled into Santana further, as did all the girls, whilst the boys looked around suspiciously. Not that they could see anything past the dim glow of the fire in the middle on them. 'That was weird.' Puck said, as all four of them slid down from the fallen tree and huddled closer to the fire.

'Yeah, do you think we should call it a night? It's getting pretty cold.' Finn said sensibly.

'No way, this is fun. Come on man it's not like we have school any time soon.' Puck said, also reasonable, and they were all chatting and having a good time. Which is something they haven't done much of during school time. 'Okay,' Finn agreed, 'But I'm getting blankets.' With that he gently put Rachel down on the floor beside Kurt, and went into all of their tents to fetch everyone something warm to burrow into.

* * *

><p><strong>So i was bored today and thought of this as an idea, tell me what you guys think!<strong>

**And I'm sorry there's no Artie, but they couldn't get his wheelchair through the woods!**

**I do also want to put some songs in because, well it's glee! But haven't found any that fit right. Let me know if you have any ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and I think I agreeabout songs, they probably would fit in this story!  
>So here's the next two chapters and i'm gust going to wing it a see where I can go with the story.<br>xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Rachel was lying next to Finn in their tent about four hours later, by her watch it was gone two o'clock in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. She looked at him, watching the shallow rising and falling of his large upper body, and a smile broke out across her face without her realising it. He chose her. He wanted to be with her when he could have any other girl in the school. She heard him stir and he rolled over onto his side, facing her. 'Hey,' he whispered sleepily.

'Hey,' she replied, and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until Rachel spoke. 'You could have been hurt today Finn, doing what you did. You could have died.' He saw the tears in her eyes, and put an arm around her, pulling her in close. 'But I didn't. I'm fine. And it's not like I could have just stood there and watch it happen.'

'I know.' She said quietly, 'but I saw you running and I was praying that you would stop. That you wouldn't risk your life to save Santana. I know how selfish that sounds, but I wanted you to not to try to save her.'

'Hey, it's not selfish. I'm sure Quinn would have though the same thing if it were Sam. Or Tina or Lauren. But I know that all of us glee guys would do that for any of you glee girls. It's as simple as that.' He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed.

'I know,' and that's really good of you guys. You saved her life Finn, you're a hero.' She looked up and saw him blush, she couldn't believe how modest he was being after he just saved another persons life.

'I'm no hero. I was just, doing what I had to. What anyone else would do. And I know that you would do it for anyone if you needed to.' He smiled at her, pulling her into a deep hug and holding her until they both fell asleep.

Santana and Brittany had only just fallen asleep. They were somewhat weary about the position of their tent now, the fallen tree acting as a dividing force keeping them apart from everyone else. They knew they were being silly, it was only a tree, they could climb over it after all. But it was the feeling it left them with, a separation that neither of them wanted to feel, especially in these woods. A cracking noise came from outside of the tent beside Santana, forcing her eyes to snap open. She was lying extremely close to the material of the tent, and could feel the cold seeping in. she must have been rolling around in her sleep, she was so far away from the warmth of her girlfriend. Panic momentarily shot through her. What was that noise outside? What if it was another tree preparing to fall and crush them while they slept? She figured she was being paranoid after her earlier experience, but she couldn't shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that shouldn't have been there. 'San?' She heard from behind her, and rolling over she was met by the devastatingly blue eyes of a blond former cheerleader.

'Hey B,' she smiled, 'why are you up?'

'You kept rolling over in your sleep.' Brittany informed her, 'but you looked tired last earlier so I didn't want to wake you.'

'Oh B, I'm sorry, you should have just given me a slap or something.' She smiled, as Brittany pulled her closer, propping up on one arm so that she was leaning over the brunette.

'Never,' Brittany assured her, 'but were you having a bad dream?'

'I don't think so. But I heard a noise outside.' She sighed. 'I guess I'm just a bit, nervous.' She smiled weakly, as the blonde began gently stroking the large plaster Kurt had covered her scrape with.

'About what happened earlier?' Santana nodded.

'I just,' she paused. 'If Finn wasn't there,'

'Hey, stop.' Brittany entwined her fingers with Santana's. 'It's over. Finn was there, and you're fine.' she smiled, putting a kiss gently on her girlfriend's forehead. 'Thanks B.' Santana said, pulling Brittany's face down to meet her own, and kissing her passionately. They had just begun making out, not wanting to go back to sleep, when they heard another noise from outside of the tent.

'You heard that right B?' Santana said, sitting up with the blonde's hand still clasped to the side of her face. 'Yeah.' She agreed.

'You can SEE that, right B?' Santana sounded incredibly uneasy and Brittany just nodded slowly, a dark figure hovering outside of their tent door. The figure was getting larger, cracking noises were becoming more frequent as the figure moved towards their tent. 'San.' Brittany whispered.

'I know.' She replied, moving to pick up the torch they had brought with them. She figured she could use it as some sort of weapon if need be. Just then the figure started to unzip their tent, at least they knew it was a person, and then without thinking, Santana surged forward and smacked whoever it was over the head with the torch. She and Brittany jumped backwards and huddled together as far back as they could get.

'Jesus! What the fuck man?' Santana looked confused, recognising the voice she crawled to the front of the tent, and stared at the figure she had sent to the ground. 'Puckerman?' She whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Although with the amount of noise they had already made, it wouldn't have surprised her if they were all up. 'Who did you think it was?' He said, rubbing his head and stepping in the tent, pushing Santana back inside.

'Oh, I don't know, some psycho nut job roaming the forest looking for people to eat.'

'Or the elves.' Brittany added, Puck just staring at her.

'Anyway,' Santana cut in, 'what were you doing out there?'

'I heard you guys macking out.' He grinned.

'And?' Santana glared at him.

'And I was coming over to tell you to either be quiet or let me join.' He winked at them.

'You're a pig, Puckerman.'

'Yeah, what about Lauren, you're girlfriend?' Brittany reminded him.

'Hey, it's no problem, she can come and join. That would be so hot.' He started to fantasize, but Santana had had enough. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him out of the tent, 'get out!' she yelled, forcing him backwards and out onto his ass. 'But…' He began.

'Goodnight Noah.' Santana said, before zipping the tent back up.

_**1830 - Lima, Ohio**_

_Five years had passes since the disappearance of Robin Michaels, and many more since the other two girls vanished. The town of Lima had become vacant, and bewildering. Only a handful of people from the original vast population had remained. The disappearances having a greater effect on them than they ever could have imagined. The townsfolk seemed lost, like they were waiting for revelations that would not come. They were seeking the answers to questions that no one could answer. They were hoping for something to prove that their town was not cursed. That these occurrences were just bad luck coincidences, and that they would once again be able to function as a normal town. The people of Lima, the permanent residents that is, never ventured into the woods. It was the frequent visitors that gave the forest company. The frequent, ignorant, passers by who though the haunted forest was something they just had to see, to be a part of. They wouldn't realise how wrong they were, until it was irreversibly too late. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Quinn unzipped her tent the following morning, and found that she and Sam were the last ones to wake. She saw the rest of the glee clubbers in their hoodies and fleeces sitting around a morning fire. The cold early air whipped her hair around her face, as she went back inside to wake Sam. 'Hey,' she whispered, stroking his hair.

'Mmmm.' He groaned.

'Everyone's up, come on.' She stepped out of the tent but looked back. He was asleep again. She shook her head and smiled, before grabbing her own jumper and wrapping it around herself. She then made her way over to where everyone was sitting. 'Morning.' She grinned at them as she took a seat next to Brittany.

'Hey,' She replied, and then Santana came over to her girlfriend and handed her some breakfast, Brittany giving her a vaguely disgusted look. Santana put her hands up in a defensive position. ''Do not look at me, Finn's cooking.' She laughed. 'Morning Q. Sleep okay?'

'Yeah, but I definitely heard something last night. Like people walking around? Kind of freaked me out.' she admitted, trying a piece of Finn's bacon off of Brittany's plate.

'Oh, sorry, that was Puckerman.'

'Why? What was he…'

'You don't want to know.' Santana assured her, and then Sam finally made an appearance.

'Hey beautiful.' He bent down and kissed Quinn on the head.

'Hey, Finn's cooking something that resembles bacon if you want breakfast.' The girls chuckled as they watched Sam walk over to Finn, who was prodding some odd looking egg type material on top of the fire. Quinn just wondered which one of them was going to vomit first.

After breakfast, luckily there were no casualties of Finn's cooking, they were all once again seated around the now unlit fire talking about what they would do for the day. 'How about a walk?' Tina suggested, Mercedes and Kurt giving each other their 'I don't think so' looks.

'Oh come on, we have to explore a little, the great haunted woods and all that.' Puck backed Tina up, and everyone agreed. Eventually even Kurt and Mercedes were on board.

They ventured back into their tents, changing into appropriate walking gear, and then joined up again about half and hour later. 'So, which way?' Finn asked, as they all stood around waiting for someone to take the lead.

'Haven't you been here before?' Lauren asked, 'don't you know where all the best spots are?'

'Well,' Finn looked embarrassed, 'when I came with my mum, we weren't allowed to go in this far. We pretty much stayed by the cars on the road.'

'Damn Mr hiker man, now what? We have no idea where to go.' Puck pointed out.

'Well we can just explore.'

'And what if we get lost?' Mike asked.

'We, we could leave a trail, to find our way back.' Finn suggested.

'Oh yeah, breadcrumbs in the forest, nice idea Hansel.' Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and began to walk off.

'Where are you going?' Rachel shouted after them.

'Just to look around, we wont go far.' She assured them.

'Wait up,' Quinn called, and jogged after them with Rachel close behind.

'Rach,' Finn shouted, as he and Sam were following them with their eyes.

'It's okay, we wont be long, promise.' She smiled, and then Sam called back;

'Okay but we're coming in after you if you're not back in an hour!'

'Please do!' Quinn yelled over her shoulder, as she and the small brunette vanished into the trees in search of their friends.

'Well, looks like that plan is over, who wants to sit and gossip?' Kurt said, a little too cheerfully, but the rest of the glee club followed suit and sat back down around the fire. Mercedes and Tina taking the lead, dishing the dirt on all the students at McKinley. But a short while later, something was eating away at Sam.

'We should have gone with them man, don't you think?' Sam said, feeling slightly guilty at letting the girls wander off alone.

'Na, I mean they'll be okay. They've only been walking for like twenty minutes, how far could they have gotten?' Finn reasoned, Sam nodding his head slightly, but he still couldn't shake a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just hated to be away from Quinn.

_**1840 - Blaire Forest**_

_They had been walking for three days now, seemingly in circles. They just couldn't seem to find their way out. Millicent and Lucy had been curious about the forest. The were only small girls when the first disappearances happened and they didn't really believe in all the superstitious nonsense that their town was famous for. 'Millie, we're not getting anywhere.'_

'_I know, we've defiantly been here before.' The girls were tired, and hungry. They had only planned to stay one night to see what all the fuss was about, but they had gone for a walk and couldn't find their way out. _

_Darkness was clouding the sky for the fourth time and they were beginning to give up hope, maybe the stories were true? Maybe they were going to die in Blaire forest, but the wanted to know why. Millicent suddenly heard a scream from behind her, Lucy, but when she spun around the girl was no where in sight. 'Lucy?' she called tentatively, standing on the spot but looking all around her. 'Lucy?' She called once more, before walking forwards again, one cautious foot in front of the other. The ground was hard. There hadn't been any rain for weeks, and the dusty terrain was being blown around by the wind, covering the bottom of Millicent's legs as she made her way slowly through the forest. She then came across a large tree. The biggest one she had seen in the forest so far, not so much in height but in diameter. _

_She circled the tree, running her hands along it as she went. But when she came around to the north side of the tree, she abruptly removed her hand, giving a slight yelp whilst jumping backwards. She was looking at a carving, of what she didn't know but it was coloured red. Red with blood? She though to herself. And then she heard a creaking noise above her. Unwillingly she looked up, her neck moving against her will but she needed to see. A ghastly scream ripped out of her throat as she saw Lucy, hanging from the tree above her, dead. Neither Millicent nor Lucy were ever seen again, their parents following the majority of the residents of Lima, by moving shortly afterwards. Trying to forget the loss of their children. _

**Present Day**

'Guys!' Quinn yelled, 'Wait up!' She saw Brittany and Santana stop and turn around as she and Rachel jogged up to them. 'Didn't you hear us calling?'

'Yeah we've been yelling your names for the past few minutes.' Rachel panted, putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder whilst she regained some of her breath.

'Yeah we heard, we thought making you run would do you some good.' Santana smiled, getting glares from both of the worn out girls. 'Okay, so,' Santana continued, 'What's up?'

'We weren't going to let you two idiots wander around the forest all alone now were we.' Quinn smiled back at Santana this time, Brittany looking confused.

'San, she called us stupid.'

'I know B, she didn't mean it.' She took the blonde's hand once more and they all started to walk again.

'So, do you have any idea where you're going?' Rachel asked, as she and Quinn followed the couple.

'Nope.' Santana stated bluntly.

'Don't you think you should have some sort of plan?'

'Why Berry? It's a forest, we walk around for a bit and then turn back.'

'What if we get lost?' Rachel asked, causing Santana to roll her eyes. Brittany was the only one who noticed and gave her hand a squeeze, telling her to play nice. 'We're going in a straight line. Once we've had enough we can just spin around and head home.'

'Oh, got it.' Quinn shot Rachel a smile, and then they continued to walk forwards.

After a while Quinn had gotten bored of the hand-holding girls in front of her. They were walking too slowly and Quinn really was interested in exploring. She moved to the front of the group and began to walk quicker. The wind had picked up now but it was around lunch time so the sun was at it's highest point in the sky, beating down on them, so the girls had all removed their jumpers no longer needing the extra warmth. Quinn was tying hers around hr waist, but she wasn't looking where she was going. A tree root was slightly sticking out of the ground and she completely wiped out. Falling forwards and landing face first onto the tough ground below her. 'Shit,' she groaned, sitting herself up as the other girls ran over to her. 'Quinn!' Rachel exclaimed, 'are you alright?' The smaller girl helped her back up to her feet as she brushed her hands together in an effort to remove the dirt. 'Yeah.'

'Smooth Q, really.' Santana giggled, as she and Brittany walked past them and around the other side of the tree, whose root had tripped the blonde.

'What the hell is that?' Brittany asked, standing behind Santana as they both faced the large tree in front of them. 'I have no idea B.' She admitted, and seeing the odd looks on their faces, Rachel and Quinn were quick to move round and have a look. 'What the..' Rachel started but didn't finish, confused at what they were seeing.

'It looks like a pentagram? Don't you think?' Quinn asked, and saw the girls nod.

'But why is it carved into a tree?' Brittany asked, none of them knowing the answer. Santana stepped forwards and placed her hand gently over the engraved tree trunk. 'Santana don't touch it.'

'It's a tree Berry relax.' She turned back to the marking, and ran her fingers over it, pulling them back when part of the bark crumbled off in her hands. It was dry and cracking, almost as if it had been there for hundreds of years. The wind howled past them once more, catching Santana off guard and the sudden shock forced her to step away from the mysterious pentagram. 'So, time to head back?' Quinn suggested.

'Hell yes.' Santana concurred, as she and the other girls followed Quinn back around the tree and headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The girls were stepping out of the forest and back into the clearing where their tents resided, noticing everyone else gathered around the fallen tree. 'Hey,' Rachel greeted, as she bounced over to Finn pulling him down into a bear hug.

'Hey, did you have a good walk?'

'It was, interesting,' Rachel said as she turned back to the other girls.

'Hey Quinn,' Sam said upon seeing her walk over to him, and then he noticed she was covered in dirt. 'Hey, what happened?' She smiled at him.

'A tree root happened.' She laughed as she hugged him, 'I just tripped over, no biggie.'

'Q you didn't just trip over, you completely wiped out!' Santana joked, as she and Brittany propped themselves up on the tree next to Tina and Mercedes. 'You're enjoying this way to much girl.' Mercedes chuckled, and Santana simply nodded.

'Anyway,' Quinn continued, 'We found this strange tree. It was huge, the biggest one I've ever seen.'

'So, what about it?' Kurt asked, leaning against the fallen wood, intrigued.

'It had something carved into the side, a pentagram we think.'

'Probably just some other campers, or kids? I used to carve little stars in the trees in by back garden.' Rachel admitted.

'Okay first, really Berry?' Santana cringed, 'But I guess you're right. It did look pretty old though.'

'Well, I'm sure it's nothing.' Finn smiled, 'now who wants some lunch?'

'Are you cooking it?' Brittany questioned, causing Santana to laugh, pressing her face into the back of Brittany's neck. 'Yeah, why?' He asked, looking confused.

'No reason, I think me and S will stick to the chips and chocolate.'

'Okay..?' Finn was very unaware of how bad his cooking was, but Kurt helped him out this time, and it wasn't nearly as horrible.

_**1901 - Blaire Woods**_

_The town of Lima had begun to move past the tragedies of the past century, they believed that things were looking up. Many relatives of the families who fled Lima back in the 1800's had returned, looking for a quiet place to come and start families. The town had begun to feel alive again, to feel something other than fear, and the past occurrences were just written into the history books of legends. That is, until a group of young girls went missing. They were considerably younger than the rest of the girls who vanished without a trace, ranging from eleven to thirteen. In total seven families reported their youngest daughter missing, and they had no idea what had happened to them. _

_Singing. That's what they could hear. The girls were playing on the outskirts of Blaire Woods, knowing that they should never venture in. But a sweet, echoing sound was beckoning them forwards, into the woods. And as their minds were clouded by this voice, they moved towards the trees, not of their own accord. The girls didn't realise what was happening, all they could think of was the sound. The melody swimming through their heads and pulling them into the darkness. The trees were so thick at this point, the daytime was transformed into night leaving all the light of the world behind them. They never came out. _

**Present Day**

'Well,' Santana said, pushing herself to her feet. 'I'm going for another walk. Anyone want to come with?'

Brittany immediately jumped up and grabbed her girlfriends hand. 'Okay B.' She laughed, 'anyone else? Q?'

'No, thanks Santana I've had enough of the woods for one day.' She snuggled closer into Sam, who was secretly relieved that she didn't want to go. He hated the idea of her walking out in the woods unprotected.

'What do you want to do Tina? We've been sitting in the tent for most of the day.' Mike asked.

'I guess I'm up for a walk.' She smiled, and then the two Asians jumped up and went over to the girls.

'Come on Kurt,' they heard Mercedes yell. She was walking back out of their tent, trying to get Kurt to come for the walk. 'No!' he yelled back.

'Oh come on, one walk isn't going to kill you.' She was standing with the rest of the group as Kurt popped his head out from the tent, a scowl plastered on his face. 'It might!' They all laughed as he reluctantly made his way out to them.

'Okay lets get a move on then.' Santana hurried them up, wanting to do more exploring, and she and Brittany led the pack with their arms linked together.

About half an hour into their walk, the sky began to darken. The clouds had settled over the tops of the trees turning from a soft white to a nerve-wracking black. The group all looked up towards the sky as the shadows fell over them, sending shivers down their spines. 'It's getting late.' Mike pointed out, but they could all sense that the rain was coming.

'Yeah, do you want to go back?' Tina asked.

'I don't mind, what do you guys want to do?' He looked at Kurt and Mercedes. Who simultaneously said; 'Go back.' Mike and Tina laughed at them, and then Tina called out to Brittany and Santana, who had walked on a little further. 'Hey guys!' She yelled, causing them to stop their conversation, turn around and take steps back towards their friends.

'What is it?' Brittany asked, as they stood facing each other.

'We were thinking about heading back, it's getting dark and looks like it's about to rain.' Mike reasoned, expecting the girls to agree and then they could all walk back together. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, and then Santana began to speak. 'Erm, Brit and I were actually going to walk on a bit further. But you guys can head back.' She smiled, as Brittany started to rum her thumb across the top of the Latina's hand.

'I don't think you guys should be out here alone?' Mercedes looked at the others with a worried expression. 'Oh relax Aretha,' Santana replied, 'look.' She pointed down the path that they were currently on. 'We just want to see what's in that clearing up there, and then we promise we will be right behind you.'

'I guess,' Mike said, 'are you sure you don't want us to come with, I mean it is just up the path?'

'No, no,' Brittany said, a little too forcefully, 'you guys want to go back. It's cool. We'll see you in a bit.' She smiled, and then tugging the Latina by the hand, skipped off down the path.

'Finally,' Santana said, sitting down on a large rock once they reached the clearing.

'Yeah I know,' the tall blonde said, looking down at her and then leaning in to kiss her.

'Mmm, we can finally get our sweet lady kisses on without Puckerman interrupting.' Santana smiled, as the blonde pulled her off of the rock, and they sat together on the grass, Santana wrapping her arms around the blondes waist. 'You cold babe?'

'A little,' She replied, pulling Santana's arms around her further.

'Here,' Santana said, momentarily letting go of Brittany to unzip her thin hoodie, 'put this on.'

'Thank S, you sure?'

'Positive, I'm plenty warm.' She smiled, and pressed her lips back against the blondes once the hoodie was safely fastened around her.

'San, hold on a sec.' Brittany pulled away from their embrace, looking over her shoulder.

'What is it?' Santana brushed a strand of hair from her own face, studying the blonde as she scanned the area around them. It was a large grass clearing, larger than the one they chose, but then again it was much deeper into the forest. 'I heard a noise?'

'Well yeah B, we are outside and it's windy. Probably just the trees creaking or something.'

'No, it wasn't, it..' Her eyes widened. 'There, don't you hear that?' Santana did hear it.

'What the fuck?' She said, standing up and pulling Brittany with her. The strong wind was crashing into the trees all around them, causing them to bend and snap, whilst the long grass was viciously thrashing under it's pressure. 'It's, it..' Santana couldn't believe her ears. 'People singing?'

'Santana I'm scared.' Brittany cried, tugging the back of the now hoodie-less brunette. Her arms had goose bumps, and Brittany felt bad for taking her jumper. 'Can we go?'

'Yeah, come on B.' She backed out of the clearing, not wanting to take her eyes off of it. Afraid that something would jump out at them. They could still hear the creepy melody as they made their way back down the path, gripping each others hands tightly. The dark clouds were making good on their promise, as rain began to fall. 'Put your hood up B, you don't want to catch a cold.' Santana smiled as the were now jogging back to the safety of the group.

'What about you?'

'I'm good, I promise okay.' Brittany nodded and did as Santana asked, pulling the hood over her long blonde hair. And then they broke into a run, because as the singing faded the clouds properly opened above them.

* * *

><p>'They should have been back by now guys.' Tina said, as she and the majority of the glee clubbers were sitting under a make shift shelter, courtesy of Finn and Puck.<p>

'Yeah, do you think we should go look for them?' Quinn suggested, as they watched Puck and Mike try and start up the fire again. It was colder than the first night. 'I'm sure they just felt the rain coming and found somewhere to stay dry.' Kurt suggested.

'Yeah, maybe. I feel bad for leaving them.' Mercedes admitted.

'Well it was Puck's fault they went off.' Kurt pointed out.

'What the hell?' He looked genuinely hurt.

'Oh come on, they just wanted some alone time without you asking if you can watch!' Lauren gave him a slap on the shoulder, but she knew it was all in fun, Puck would never cheat on her.

'I was just kidding about.' He defended, 'and they'll be fine, if anyone can kick some ass on short notice, it's Santana.' They all laughed, nervous laughter but still.

* * *

><p>'You okay S?' Brittany asked, once they were about half way back to their camp site.<p>

'Yeah, I'm fine B.' She lied.

'You're shaking.' Brittany pointed out, panting as she and Santana jogged through the woods. Around the fallen trees and over the muddy tree roots.

'I'm cold.' Santana smiled. 'But we're nearly there so..' She didn't get to finish her sentence. She was so busy concentrating on talking to her girlfriend that she didn't notice the dip in the muddy path, her foot falling from under her as she fell hard onto the dirt below her. She rolled over a few times on the way down, Brittany hurrying down carefully after her. 'San!' She cried. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I think so.' She smiled up at her, her back planted on the ground for the second time this weekend. 'And I though tubbers was the only one who would be stupid enough to do that.'

'Not funny, are you sure you're okay?' She bent down and sat on the floor next to the brunette, who generally didn't seem to care about how wet of muddy she was, letting the rain beat down on her face. 'I'm fine, help me up will you.' Brittany grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. She groaned, and stretched her back. 'That's going to hurt tomorrow.' She joked, as she and Brittany started off again, looking forward to snuggling in their tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

'Oh my God!' Rachel yelled, as she saw Santana and Brittany walking out of the trees and back into their own small clearing. They were completely drenched, Santana was wearing next to nothing and covered in mud. Quinn was first to think, and ran into their tent fetching them some blankets. When she came back out the girls were just stepping under the hand made shelter. 'What the hell happened?' Finn asked, as Santana slumped down in front of the fire. They could see her body visibly shaking as Brittany took off the drenched jumper and replaced it with one of the blankets Quinn had gotten them.

'San, put this on.' Quinn draped another of the blankets over the brunettes shoulders.

'T..t..thanks Q..q.' She barely said, teeth chattering.

'Where's your jumper S? I thought you were wearing it?' Rachel noticed it was missing.

'She gave it to me,' Brittany said, throwing her arms around the brunette and pulling her backwards so she rested in her lap. 'She's stupid like that.' Brittany smiled down at her. 'Nice, whatever the hell this is, guys.' Brittany pointed up to the structure over them.

'Thanks,' Finn was very proud of himself, and Puck. 'We built it with some old tent material, so it's waterproof.'

'Cool,' Brittany said, and then looked down at Santana, who had thankfully stopped shaking. 'You warm babe?'

'Yeah, I'm good. Thanks.' Brittany leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

'Why are you all muddy Santana?' Sam wondered, as she got out of Brittany's lap, hugging the blanket around herself.

'I..' she looked at Quinn. 'I fell okay.'

'Ha, not so funny now is it?' Quinn joked, causing Santana to glare at her.

'Fine, I'm sorry I laughed at you.'

'I would think so.' Quinn smiled, Santana laughing, as Finn handed them each a cup of hot chocolate.

'San, we almost forgot!' Brittany yelled, taking everyone by surprise. 'The singing.'

'Oh yeah, that was shit scary.' Santana admitted, looking back at the rest of the group.

'What singing?' Kurt asked.

'Well, we were sitting on the grass in the clearing, almost totally getting out mack on,'

'Yeah, next part B, focus.'

'Sorry,' Santana was blushing as Puck stared at her with his guy face on, and then Brittany continued. 'So we heard like these really creepy voices, they were singing or humming or something.'

'Yeah we couldn't make out the what they were saying, but it was still really creepy.'

'Maybe it was other campers again? Or maybe you two are just nuts?' Sam joked.

'Thanks lady-lips, but we defiantly heard something.' Santana said, pulling Brittany into a side hug.

_**1903 - Blaire Woods**_

_Why do people keep going into the woods? That's what the people of Lima were thinking in 1903, right after two more local teenagers had gone into the forest, never to be heard from again. Jennie Thwaites and Elise Frost had decided to go into the woods for an afternoon stroll, neither of them believing the rumours about the forest being haunted. The girls were almost as deep in as they cared to go, and were about to venture back, when something caught Jennie's eye. 'Come and look at this Elise.' She called, as the other girl came over to her. They had ended up in the middle of a small circle of trees, each one a different type and size, but all were covered with a specific item. 'What are they?' Elise questioned, as she and Jennie walked over to the nearest tree. _

_'It's a puppet, or something?' She said, unsure as she pulled one of these so called puppets down from the tree. It was made from wood, held together with string, and was in the shape of a person. There were at least a dozen, all sizes, hanging off of the trees and swaying in the wind. 'This is creepy.' _

'_I agree, lets head back,' Jennie said, turning sharply on her heels and staring into the face of something that made her blood run cold. 'W…w…what…?' She was dumbfounded with shock and said nothing else after that, as it rushed towards her. _

**Present Day**

'Morning guys,' Brittany said, as she made her way over to the rest of the girls. It was Sunday morning, so they were half way through their bonding weekend. 'Hey, sleep well?' Rachel asked, and Brittany nodded sitting down besides Lauren, blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Lauren, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn were all there as well, the boys sleeping in. It was only seven, so the boys had plenty of time left to doze whilst the girls could gossip and get breakfast started, Brittany just relieved that Finn would not be cooking this time.

'What did you guys do last night then?' Brittany asked, as she and Santana had gone to bed earlier than the rest in an attempt to get warmer.

'Not much really?' Quinn said.

'Yeah, Puck tried out some more scary stories, all having no affect.' Rachel smiled, and the rest of them agreed.

'He's really not good at storytelling.' Kurt confirmed, as an honorary girl he thought it was only right to get up when Mercedes did.

'How's Santana B?' Rachel asked.

'She's still asleep, I think she has a cold.'

'Wouldn't surprise me, you guys got completely soaked last night.' Quinn started to heat up some water for coffees, and Brittany looked back to her tent.

'Brit, you okay?' Lauren asked, putting spoonfuls of ground coffee into several cups.

'Yeah, I'm worried about San, that's all.' She smiled.

'Why are you worried? You said she had a cold.'

'I know, but Mercedes,' Brittany looked at the girls, 'last night she kept fidgeting and mumbling in her sleep. She's never done that before.'

'It's probably just the environment, you know she's not used to sleeping in these conditions.' Rachel tried to put a reason behind this odd behaviour.

'Maybe, but she looked, I don't know, scared almost.'

'Hey B,' Quinn put her hand on her knee. 'She's fine, she was just having a bad night.'

'Ow,' they heard from behind them, 'and a bad morning.' Santana had emerged from her tent, left arm pressing against the spot she had fallen on the previous night. Quinn chuckled as she gingerly walked over to them, 'not funny Q.'

'It's a little funny.' Tina agreed with the blonde, as Brittany stood up.

'You okay?' The taller blonde asked, placing her hand gently on the brunettes back. She winced and jumped back slightly. 'San?'

'I'm fine, just a little bruise from where I fell, okay?' she kissed the blonde on the cheek. 'Is one of those coffees for me?'

'San, that didn't look like pain from just a little bruise.' Quinn noticed, the smile completely faded from her face. 'Show us your back.'

'Q, it's nothing, I'm fi….'

'You're fine, we know, now show us your back.' she knew Quinn wasn't going to let it go, so she reluctantly turned around and lifted her new hoodie up.

'Shit S,' Quinn said, getting up and walking over to them, the rest of the girls and Kurt staring at the large bruise covering the right side of the Latina's back.

'What the hell did you fall on, a boulder?'

'Very funny Lauren, no, I just fell over and rolled down a bank.'

'Well you must have hit something, this looks painful.' Tina winced just looking at the bruise.

'Maybe the cold numbed out the blow, on whatever it was, last night?' Rachel suggested, as Santana pulled her jumper back over herself and sat tentatively down next to Brittany, who handed her a cup of hot coffee.

'Yeah, well it's only a bruise, it'll heal.' She said, taking a grateful sip of the brown liquid. And then they waited for the boys to show themselves. Quinn expecting that they would have to go and wake them up eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The boys were all finally up at around 9:30, Quinn was right in thinking that she would have to wake Sam up, but once they were all there Finn had a suggestion for what they could do that morning. 'Who is up for a game of touch?' He said, walking over to them football in hand.

'Football?' Kurt questioned, as he and the girls were still all sitting around the now burnt out camp fire.

'Yeah, come on it'll be fun. Guys?' He turned to the rest of them, and the majority nodded.

'No thanks Frankenteen.' Santana said, polishing off her second cup of coffee, 'I think I'll sit this one out. You guys go ahead.'

'Okay then, lets go! Brit can you take us to that clearing you and Santana found yesterday?'

'I dunno Finn..' she said.

'It's okay B, everyone will be with you. Nothing scary will happen.' Santana smiled at her.

'What about you? I don't want you to be here all alone.'

'I'll stay.' Quinn offered, wanting any excuse not to have to play football.

'Q it's fine go…' And then Santana caught the look in Quinn's eyes. 'Or stay, whatever.' She slouched back down, Brittany planting a kiss on the top of her head. 'Okay, but we'll be back soon.'

'Have fun,' Santana shouted, as the blonde hurried off to join the rest of the group.

'Come on Sam!' she called back.

'Coming,' he replied, leaning in to give Quinn a kiss, 'See you later.' He grinned and then jogged after the blonde, sprinting past her initiating some sort of race. Santana and Quinn heard their laughter through the trees and couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces.

* * *

><p>'Go long!' Finn shouted, lobbing the ball down the field to Tina, but Mike intercepted. His height giving him a very unfair advantage over his girlfriend. 'Hey!' She joked, jumping on his back.<p>

'Guys..' Finn shouted, honestly a little frustrated that no one was playing properly. Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on the grass gabbing, and Lauren and Rachel had taken a stroll around the perimeter. Leaving the guys and Tina to play football, or catch was a more accurate portrayal of the game at this moment. 'Sorry,' Mike shouted back, tossing the ball to the star Quarterback.

'Oh who cares, it's not like we're actually playing a game.' He sulked, sitting down next to Kurt, the rest of the guys following suit.

'So, Brit, is this where you heard the voices?' Mike asked, trying to keep a straight face.

'It's not funny!' She slapped him on the knee. 'And yeah, it got windy all of a sudden and then we hear creepy singing.'

'Hey guys!' Lauren called, as she and Rachel were walking over to them, carrying some small objects in their hands. 'Look what we found.' She added when they were closer.

'What the hell are these things?' Puck said, taking one out of his girl's hands.

'Don't know, they were strung up on the trees over the other side of the clearing.' Rachel informed them.

'Weird?' Kurt said, studying on of the items. 'they look like little people.'

* * *

><p>Quinn and Santana were sitting face to face with the fire in the middle of them, Quinn looking at Santana. 'What?' She said after a while, 'What are you staring at?'<p>

'You.'

'Yeah I got that blondie, why?' Santana took a bite of a chocolate bar whilst she was waiting for a response.

'You okay?'

'Yes, for the hundredth time, I'm okay. Why do you keep asking me?'

'B said you weren't sleeping well. Said you kept rolling around and mumbling.'

'So?'

'So, she said you normally don't. I'm just concerned.' She drank from a bottle of water and then threw it over to Santana, who caught it with her right hand.

'Thanks, but you don't need to worry, I'm good.'

'Okay.' Quinn left it at that. 'You really love her don't you?'

'I do, yeah.' Santana smiled, and Quinn returned the smile, knowing how tough it was in the beginning for them. 'I mean, I wouldn't risk pneumonia for just anyone.' She joked, causing Quinn to shake her head.

Two hours later, and the rest of the gang still hadn't returned from playing football. 'Do you think they got lost or something?' Quinn asked, as she and Santana sat on top of the fallen tree, watching the gap in the trees to see of their friends were coming.

'I dunno? But I mean Brit was leading them there so it's pretty likely.' Santana smiled, and Quinn couldn't help but give a small chuckle. But whilst they were enjoying their alone time together, they failed to notice a man walk out of the trees from the other direction.

_**1910 - Blaire Woods**_

_The townspeople knew him as Roger Flynn. He was an old man, very old, and people seemed to think that he had lived in the forest for hundreds of years. Which they all knew was ridiculous, no one could live that long. But then again, the woods are haunted after all. In the summer of 1910, three young girls went in search of flowers in the woods. They were far too young to have heard any of the scary rumours about the forest and their parents didn't want to scare them, so they were never told. This was also the first, documented, case of someone coming out of the woods alive. The girls were found wandering along the road a few hours later, mumbling something about a man. He had walked up to them whilst they were picking bluebells in the forest, and had simply smiled at them. His long, zombie like fingers motioned for the girls to follow him, and without knowing it, their legs were moving. Upon being talked to by the police later that same day, the girls remembered nothing. And every time someone had tried to talk to them about it, they simply blacked over, either really bemused at what happened to them in those woods, or not wanting to speak, because what did happen was so terrifying. But, we will never know, the youngest of the three girls, Olivia, passed away in late 1970 after suffering a long illness. _

**Present Day - Campsite in Blaire Woods**

'You girls alright?' The man croaked. Causing both Santana and Quinn to jump, turning their heads to face the man, shocked looks on their faces. Santana gave Quinn a look, and then she answered;

'We're fine,' She tried to smile at him; 'thank you, sir.'

'Well, allow me to introduce my self.' He smiled, walking slowly over to them. He was wearing a hood, pulled up and down over the top of his face, his green jacket torn and withered with age. 'My name is Robert Fann.' He was close enough now that they could smell him. He wreaked of something, and it wasn't sweat or anything like that, it was almost of age. Like he should be decaying, and rotting. Santana tried her best not to throw up, and Quinn covered her mouth and nose letting out a small noise.

'Do.. Do you live out here?' Santana managed to force the words out, and then the man lifted his face so that he was eye to eye with them.

'Holy shit.' Quinn said, but before they really had any chance to respond, or run, he was on them. Their worlds blacked out, the last thing each of them heard, was each other's scream.

* * *

><p>'We found it!' Puck yelled happily, as he finally managed to locate their clearing. Brittany had remembered the way there, but surprisingly, not the way back. And no one else was really paying enough attention to think about it on the way. 'Thanks Puck,' Brittany said, bouncing past him and into the open clearing. Their tents were all there, and nothing seemed unusual, until; 'Santana?' Brittany shouted. As the others followed her over to the make shift shelter over the fire. 'San?' Her face fell, not seeing her girlfriend anywhere. Sam the followed suit;<p>

'Quinn? Baby where are you?' He walked around to their tent, but she wasn't their. Brittany doing the same and everyone checking their own tents just in case.

'They're not here.' Brittany cried, storming back over to the rest of the group.

'Calm down B, they probably got bored because we took so long, and went for a walk or something.' Mercedes tried to reason with her, but she wasn't having any of it.

'No, they wouldn't, Santana was still hurt from yesterday….'

'Wait, hurt?' Puck interjected; 'What happened?'

'Oh, you guys must have been asleep,' Rachel realised, 'She fell, yesterday when she and Brit were caught in the rain. She woke up with this massive bruise on her back.'

'I thought it was strange she didn't want to play, she loves to kick my ass at anything.' Puck said.

'Exactly, so where are they!' Brittany was almost sobbing, Lauren putting an arm around her to try and comfort her.

'How about,' Finn said, 'We wait, say half an hour, and then if they still aren't back we can split up and search. Okay?'

'No, Finn come on man we have to look!' Sam shouted, but Finn wasn't convinced.

'They probably just….'

'No! Finn, what if Rachel was the one who was missing? You'd look then wouldn't you?' He sneered at the tall boy angrily, as he started running towards the trees trying to find his girl. Brittany shot Finn the same look and then ran after him, hoping that Quinn and Santana were still together.

'Come on Finn, we cant let them go alone.' Rachel said, tugging on his hand, and dropping the small wodden artifacts they had found in the trees; 'But I do think you're right, I mean how much trouble could they have gotten in to?' She smiled, as she led her boyfriend and the rest of the gang after the two terrified blondes, in search of their girlfriends


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

'Santana?' Brittany yelled.

'Quinn?' Sam shouted.

They were all walking in a line, some of them in pairs, but all eyes were on the terrain. If the girls heard them they would definitely come out seeing how worried everyone was. Something was wrong. 'San? Quinn?' Rachel shouted, hearing many of the other glee clubbers call the same. Brittany and Sam were leading the pack and kept shooting each other worried glances.

'Where the hell could they be?' Brittany sobbed, Sam giving her hand a comforting squeeze. And then they heard a noise.

'Wait…' Sam whispered, sending a signal back to the rest of the group to be quiet. They all heard it this time. 'Quinn?' Sam questioned. And then he knew for sure it was her. He sprinted around one of the large trees and through some bushes, until he laid his eyes upon his girlfriend. 'Quinn! Oh God,' He cried as he ran over to her side, the rest of the glee club coming over as well. 'Quinn?' he repeated, stroking her hair.

'S…Sam?' She said wearily, clearly just coming around from, well, from whatever had happened to her. She put a hand to her head, which was throbbing, and tried to get her eyes to focus.

'Quinn, what happened? Where's Santana?' It was Brittany, crouching on the other side of the incoherent blonde. But the mention of Santana seemed to wake her up.

'S.. she…' Quinn pushed herself up, with a lot of help from Sam, and frantically looked around. 'She was with me, she…' And then Quinn remembered. 'There, there was a man.' She was crying now.

'What man?' Finn asked.

'How the hell do I know Finn!' she shouted; 'some freak who lives out here in the forest.' She wiped her nose as Sam and Brittany helped her to her feet. She was covered in mud, and then Sam noticed something.

'What's that on your neck?'

'What?' She asked, looking puzzled. But when she put her hand up to touch her neck she flinched, feeling a burning and a pain that hadn't been there before.

'It looks like a burn.' Mercedes pointed out, as they all looked at the strange mark on her neck. Brittany however, was a little preoccupied.

'Q,' She picked up her hands. 'Q, please, do you know where San could be?'

'B, I'm sorry, I don't… I don't remember anything.' She cried into Sam's shoulder, but then they heard shouting.

Puck, Mike and Tina had gone off searching whilst Quinn was getting back on her feet, and they saw them running back, Santana was in Puck's arms. 'San!' Brittany cried, as Puck reached them and set the Latina down on the floor.

'We found her leaning against a tree about a hundred yards up the path.' Puck informed them.

'Santana?' Brittany kneeled down in the mud, stroking her forehead.

'Hey, look.' Rachel said, pointing to her neck. Brittany gently turned her head to the side and there it was. Exactly the same as Quinn's. A burn.

'What the fuck is going on?' Puck shouted, and then they heard Santana. She rolled onto her side, tears falling from her eyes, trying to cough up something that would never come out. 'Oh San,' Brittany smiled down at her. 'Honey, are you okay?' Santana nodded tentatively.

'Q?' she finally said, 'Where…?'

'She's here, she's okay.' Brittany assured her, helping the brunette to stand. The two girls locked eyes, trying to remember what had happened to them. But before any words could come out, Santana was doubled over, and actually puking.

'Shit.' Mike said, lots of the girls turning away.

'Come on,' Sam said, 'Lets get them back okay, we can talk later.' They all agreed, Sam helping Quinn and Brittany trying to help Santana, but eventually Puck had to step in.

_**1911 - Blaire Woods**_

_One year later, people started visiting the woods again. Mainly tourists still, but some of the locals though it would be alright to walk along the edges, not going in too far. The girls were the first people to come back out of the woods after going in. People took this as a sign, the girls came out. People started to believe that it was all in the past, all the disappearances were said to be coincidental, and nothing supernatural was in fact happening. Over the next few years, the stories were the same. People would go in and come out, not remembering what had happened to them. There were also a certain, select few, who came out of the woods with something to remember the experience by. A small mark, burned into the sides of their necks. _

**Present Day - Campsite in Blaire Woods**

'So,' Finn said. 'Do you guys want to try and talk about it?' Quinn and Santana had changed and tried to eat. However this only caused Santana to throw up more, and Quinn just didn't feel hungry. The sky had turned dark again and they were all huddled around the fire once more.

'I want to go home.' Quinn said, somewhat out of the blue.

'Me too.' Santana agreed.

'I know, okay, I think we all do.' Finn concurred; 'But we wouldn't make it two feet in this dark, we have to wait until morning and then we'll go.' Both girls silently nodded, Quinn sipping her coffee and Santana hugging Brittany tightly.

'So, what happened you guys?' Lauren asked.

'I…' Quinn started, looking at Santana. 'I have no idea. I don't…. I cant remember anything except hearing you scream.' She looked at Santana, who was staring back at her, thinking the same thing. Sam hugged the blonde, pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

'What about you Santana?' Rachel wondered, but the brunette just shook her head.

'Nothing, I don't know what the fuck happened.' She ran her hands through her hair, wincing slightly as she had forgotten about the bruise on her back.

'You okay?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah B,' She smiled, but Brittany knew when she was lying.

'What did this man look like Q?' Mike asked.

'Yeah you said there was a man here.' Tina added.

'Yeah, he was creepy.'

'I think you mean terrifying Q.' Santana corrected, the blonde nodding.

'He looked like he should have died about four times over. All wrinkly and bony.' Quinn shivered at the though of him.

'Yeah and he smelt like he was dead too. But I remember his eyes.' Santana looked at Quinn, who shook her head;

'I don't.'

'They were white. Like bright white and he didn't have pupils.'

'What?' Kurt asked, 'How is that possible?'

'I have no idea.' Santana exhaled, clinging tightly onto Brittany's arm.

'Are you sure you guys feel alright? Nothing apart from headaches and nausea?' Mercedes asked. I mean they had no idea what had happened to them, that man could have done anything.

'No, I'm okay. Q?' Santana asked, but had to repeat herself. 'Q?' The blonde had her eyes fixed on the fire in front of them. 'Quinn!' She shouted.

'Quinn, babe, you're shaking.' Sam said, hugging her tighter, but her eyes never left the flames.

'I remember,' She swallowed. 'I remember something.'

'What Q?' Brittany asked.

'I think I must have woken up because I remember seeing fire. It was only for a second but I saw..' She looked at Santana. 'S, I saw you, through the fire.'

'What? Where?' Santana asked, tears in her eyes.

'I don't know…. inside somewhere? But you were lying down.' She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 'That's it, I don't know why that's all I remember but…'

'It's okay Quinn,' Tina smiled at her, whilst Mike put on another pan of water for coffee. They knew that none of them would want to sleep tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. But she couldn't wake herself up. Fire flickered throughout her mind, so much she thought she could almost feel it. It was gusting around her like the wind, but there was some other unknown force behind it, something darker. And then there were the flashes, flashes of light like lightning. They struck through her dream, revealing something different every time. Sometimes she saw the man, his eyes, watching her and laughing. But other times she saw something else. Different eyes, to another person, staring at her. Red eyes. She knew she was moving around, probably waking up everyone around her, but she couldn't snap out of it.

Santana and Brittany didn't like the idea of going back to their tent after everything that had happened, so they bunked in with Quinn and Sam. Santana and Quinn were in the middle, their respective partners either side, and Santana just hoped Quinn was getting a better nights sleep than she was.

'Santana?' She heard, still unable to wake herself.

'San?' someone else said, Brittany?

'What's wrong with her?' A male voice asked.

'I don't know, Santana?' Quinn said, shaking the sleeping brunette by the shoulders. 'Santana!' She shouted, but then realising that the tent wasn't soundproof she turned her voice to a whisper. 'S, come on.' She pleaded, putting her hand to the girls forehead. 'She's burning up, Brit.' She turned to the other blonde, worried look on her face.

'What can I do Q?'

'At the front of the tent, get me a bottle of water, and then Sam,' She turned around to look at him. 'Pass me that towel over there.' He did without question, handing her the small blue towel from behind him, and then gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder as she turned back around. 'Thanks.' She smiled, taking the water from Brittany. She carefully poured an amount onto the towel and pressed it against Santana's head, trying to cool her down and hopefully snap her out of the nightmare. They heard her make a noise, but she still wasn't awake. 'B….Brit…' She said quietly.

'San?' Brittany looked down over her, 'San, I'm right here, wake up babe.'

'B…. B…. Ca….' But she couldn't say any more. Her left hand shot outwards, grabbing Brittany and taking her by surprise. The blonde let out a small gasp, but then returned the gesture, taking Santana's hand and holding on tight. She was really warm, like volcano kind of hot, and Brittany had no idea what was happening to her.

But then a few moments later, Santana let out a scream. It was loud and painful, everyone was up now. Quinn could hear them all unzipping their tents and mumblings of 'what the hell?' were flying around the campsite. And then Santana shot upwards and into Brittany's arms. 'San!' She cried, fully embracing the shaking brunette in her arms.

'Santana, you okay?' Sam asked, as he saw her looking around the tent, almost confused as to where she was.

'Yeah, I…. I think so.' She exhaled, Brittany releasing her and letting her fall back down.

'Santana you're burning up.' Quinn pointed out, as the brunette put her hand to her head and felt it covered in sweat.

'Shit, I'm sorry you guys.' She closed her eyes, but the faces were there again, the man and another with red eyes. She quickly sat back up, not wanting to fall asleep again.

'San, it's okay.' Brittany assured her. 'What's wrong, was it a nightmare?' Brittany tucked a strand of hair behind the girls ear, looking into the her eyes.

'Yeah B, it was.' She let out a small sob, putting her head in her hands and rocking slightly.

'Hey, it's okay,' Quinn comforted, 'do you want to talk about it?'

'I don't ever want to fall asleep again Q.' She looked at the blonde with desperate eyes and then filled them in on the dream. Well, the images she had seen, there wasn't much of a plot to this one.

_**1913 - Lima, Ohio**_

_Seventeen year old Elena Johnston was one of the few who came out of Blaire Woods with the burn mark on her neck. She had many sleepless nights since she emerged from the trees a few months prior, of fire and faces and some unknown force, trying to take hold of her. Her family knew something was wrong, she looked tired all the time and when night came she would try her hardest not to go to sleep. After months of sleepless nights, her parents were awakened suddenly by a sharp scream. It rippled through out their entire small establishment, waking up their other three children and probably the neighbours to. Within seconds they were up and running to Elena's bedroom, where they found the door locked, barricaded. Mr Johnston did his best to push his way in, forcing the lock off of the door and then inch by inch he pried it open. He turned back to his wife once he was inside, telling her not to look, not to come in. She promised to take the children next door and wait for help, whilst Mr Johnston called the local authority. He had tears in his eyes as he tiptoed into the room, where he found his eldest child, hanging from the ceiling. The blood had been drained from her body, until she finally died from blood loss. Her lifeless corpse swinging gently from side to side, one foot tapping a rhythm out on her bedpost. _

**Present Day - Blaire Woods, Campsite**

'Come on S.' Brittany said, taking her hand and leading her out of the tent. It was practically time to get up anyway, they wanted an early start to get out of these damn woods. They were met outside with everyone already awake.

'Hey,' Finn said, 'everything okay?'

'Yeah, we heard someone scream.' Tina said holding Mike's hand.

'Sorry, my bad.' Santana tried to joke about it, but Brittany didn't find it very funny.

'She had a nightmare.'

'Oh, right well do you guys want breakfast first or shall we just go now?' Puck asked, thinking they might be hungry. Sam and Quinn had followed the girls out of the tent and Quinn answered that question for them;

'Leave, now.' She smiled, seeing that Santana agreed.

'Okay then,' Puck clapped his hands, 'Come on guys we need to get these tents down.'

About an hour later they were all packed and ready to go, but then Quinn noticed something. 'What the hell are these?' She asked, looking at the stick people on the floor.

'Oh, we found them hanging from a tree, near that clearing Brit and Santana went to.' Rachel informed her, as the rest of the group gathered round.

'What are they for?' She bent down to pick one of them up, but when she touched it something strange happened. It was only for a second, a flash of light. As soon as her fingers connected with the odd wooden object she saw it. 'Shit.' She flinched, dropping it back to the ground as if it had burned her.

'Quinn you alright?' Sam asked, coming to her side.

'I…' She looked up at him, unsure of what had just happened. 'Santana?' She called, looking for the brunette.

'What is it Q?' Santana asked, as she and Brittany wandered over hand in hand.

'Your dream, you said there were red eyes.' Santana nodded, seeing the distress on the blondes face.

'What about them?'

'I just saw them too, when I picked that up.' She pointed down to the small figures on the floor.

'But whose eyes are they?' Rachel wondered, Santana and Quinn looking at her, and they both shrugged.

'I don't think any of us want to know.' Santana said shivering, the rest nodding in agreement as Brittany put her arms around the brunette; 'can we please go.'

'Yeah, come on guys we have everything.' Finn said as he walked up to them.

'Great,' Santana stated, and then they all started to walk back through the gap in the trees. It was just a shame that this gap wasn't the one they had come through on the way in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

'Hey, Finn,' Mercedes shouted from the back of the line. 'Are you sure this is the right way?' She and Kurt were struggling at the back, the terrain getting rougher and more difficult to navigate.

'Erm, I… I think so, I mean I'm sure we came somewhere near here.' He didn't sound very convincing, and no one was buying it.

'What the hell man, we're fricken lost aren't we?' Puck said, putting a hand on his team mates shoulder and spinning him around.

'Yeah, I think so.' He said quietly.

'Jesus Finn, why didn't you say something sooner?' Kurt shouted, looking down the line at everyone.

'Because, I though I could get us out of here. I didn't want you guys to worry.'

'Didn't want us to worry?' Sam said sarcastically, 'Look at the stuff that's already happened. How can we not be worried out here?'

'I know, alright. I'm sorry.' He sounded defeated, and the next thing he knew, Santana was coming to his rescue.

'Hey, lay off him alright, he tried.' She said, sending a small smile in his direction which he gratefully accepted.

'Fine, whatever, but we need to make a plan here.' Mike pointed out.

'What plan other than keep walking straight could we come up with? I mean we're bound to find something if we keep walking, even if it is no where near our cars, and at least we'll be out of these damn woods.' Rachel stated firmly, as she took Finn by the hand.

'Okay, lets go then.' Puck said, leading the group off, leaving Finn standing beaten and kicking himself in the grass.

'You okay San?' Brittany asked as she and her girlfriend were walking hand in hand in the middle of the pack.

'I'm fine B.' She smiled, but somehow Brittany didn't believe her.

'You sure? I mean do you still feel sick?'

'Yeah I do B, but I'm okay.' Brittany squeezed her hand, and then turned around to Quinn and Sam.

'What about you Q? Do you feel okay?'

'Yeah, well I think I feel better than San,' she joked, causing the brunette to chuckle at her.

'I'll bet you do.' She smiled, stepping over a rock and leading Brittany over it afterwards.

'Do you remember any more?' Sam asked, stepping over the same rock after Quinn, 'I mean it's been a while now, has anything come back to you?'

'No, apart from the fire. It's like we've just blacked it out.'

'Yeah, like someone just wiped out the whole experience.' Santana added, and as she stepped over a fallen log, she turned her head to the side. What she saw was enough to giver her the spark she needed, the spark to relive some of what happened.

* * *

><p><em>The trees were flying past them, Santana looked over and saw Quinn next to her, panic on her face. But they weren't running, they were being pulled, through the forest by the man who had found them. She saw Quinn was trying to speak, or shout, or something, but Santana couldn't hear her. They were moving too fast, it was all happening too fast. And then she landed with a thump on the floor, in a new clearing that they hadn't been in before. She felt Quinn land behind her and then turned around to face the blonde. 'What the hell was that?' She asked, exhaling heavily as they tried to catch their breath. <em>

'_I have no idea Q?' And then they looked around. There was a house. Or a cabin. It seemed old and all of the trees around it had been cut down. The paint was falling off of it and the front steps looked like they could cave in at any moment. And then the man was in front of them again. He moved like a ghost, creeping towards them his decaying fingers playing at his sides. Santana looked up and into his eyes once more, seeing them smile back at her and Quinn. And with a roar of anger he came at them once more, snarling and showing off his sharp, rotten teeth. They screamed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Santana snapped back out of it, stumbling as she became slightly woozy, and falling backwards off of the log she was climbing across. 'Santana!' Brittany cried, trying to hold her ground as the brunette fell into her arms. Luckily Quinn and Sam were right behind them, and they all stayed upright.<p>

'San are you okay?' Quinn asked, coming round to the front of the girls. Sam stayed behind to support them, as Brittany gently lowered Santana onto the floor, her legs not being very trustworthy.

'I'm okay, I….' she looked at Quinn, 'doesn't this place feel familiar to you?'

'No, should it?' The blonde looked confused as the rest of the glee clubbers gathered round.

'What the hell happened?' Rachel asked, looking worried.

'I'm fine,' Santana shrugged off all of their concerned looks and focused back on what set off the flashback, the clearing. Brittany helped her up and she gingerly made her way through the trees.

'Santana, where are you going?' Lauren shouted.

'Over here, there's something here.' She pushed herself through the trees, everyone following closely.

They walked behind the distraught Latina as she made her way through the foliage, stepping through fallen leaves and over rotting logs. And then she stepped into the clearing. She stood in shock for a moment, surveying the area as the rest of the glee club stepped in behind her. 'You're going to tell me that you don't remember this place Quinn?' Santana said sarcastically, as they all looked at the strange, dilapidated cabin in front of the. It was exactly like Santana's vision.

'I think I would remember this place.' The blonde replied, standing next to Santana and grabbing a hold of her hand.

'Well, whatever guys, we need to keep moving.' Finn said, not wanting to stop for too long.

'No, come on. We have to find out what happened to us.' Santana said as she began walking towards the building.

'What! Santana no, this is a bad idea.' Brittany pleaded, running after her.

'No, B it's not. We need to know.' Quinn agreed with the brunette, and followed her, Sam by her side.

'Fine, but I'm coming with you.' Brittany called, as she jogged up to fall in step next to her girlfriend.

'Guys what the hell?' Puck shouted, as he and the rest of the glee club stood watching four of their members walk slowly towards something that seemed terrifying.

'Just wait there okay, we're just going to see if it jogs their memories.' Sam said, 'we'll only be like ten minutes, I swear.' Some of the glee clubbers gave small nods whilst the four of them finally reached the front door.

Walking up the steps was, treacherous, to say the least, but they made it. The wood was cracking and moaning underfoot, as Santana reached out her hand to push on the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1914 - The Cabin, Blaire Woods<strong>_

_He knew what he had to do. He knew what she needed him to do. The wind was howling through the thin windows of his cabin, making the wood bend and moan under the pressure. He was sitting by his desk, sharpening various objects and placing them neatly down. 'She needs me, she needs me.' He repeated, over and over whilst he rocked himself. His eyes were tired from being open for so long, too long. He needed to sleep, but he couldn't. not until he was free, free of her. Forever. The fire popped and crackled beside him as he picked up a long metal pole, allowing the fire to soak into it, melting it ever so slightly, and then he moulded into shape. The rest of the cabin was dark and uninviting, he was trapped in this place until it was over, until he had done as she asked. And the only way he could do that was by helping her kill. She needed to kill, needed something from people, girls, that she couldn't get anywhere else. She needed to be alive again. The man's eyes had become vacant, repeating the same task year after year, but only occasionally finding the right sacrifices for her. Only those who he marks are suitable for her, that was his job._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day - The Cabin, Blaire Woods<strong>

The door to the cabin creaked open after Santana gently pushed on it. Swinging inwards to reveal darkness, only small streams of light from the windows attempting to light it up. If anyone was home it was apparent that they didn't want the company. 'Santana come back for a second, let me go first.' Sam said, as he moved to the front of the line and carefully surveyed what he could see. Which wasn't much. He took a step inside and was closely followed by all three girls, Brittany was at the rear and had grabbed a hold of the back of Santana's hoodie. 'What are we looking for exactly?' Sam asked, once they were all standing in what they assumed was the living room.

'I don't know, anything really.' Santana said. 'Why don't you take Q to look over there, me and Brit will go this way.'

'Okay, but one sweep round and then we're out.' He agreed, taking Quinn by the hand.

It was relatively normal looking, well, as far as creepy cabins in the woods go. There was furniture, pictures all around, and it looked like someone was living there. It had to be the man from earlier, with the white eyes. Who else would be crazy enough to live out here? Santana and Brittany were walking to the back of the house, towards the kitchen, when the blonde stopped. 'What is it B?' Santana asked, walking back to her.

'I just, I don't like this place.' She looked terrified.

'I know, me neither, but I need to try and remember. Please help me B.' The blonde nodded, and grabbed Santana's arm. She would do anything for the Latina, and she knew Santana would do the same if the roles were reversed.

Sam and Quinn were wandering through the other side of the house. They had passed the bathroom and we're headed towards the bedroom. 'You okay?' Sam asked, as he saw Quinn wrap her arms around herself.

'Yeah, this place is freaky, that's all.'

'Totally, but do you recognise it? Santana seemed to.'

'No, I have no idea.' She said, as they pushed open the bedroom door and walked slowly in. Again, it looked like a normal bedroom. A double bed, a wardrobe and a bedside table with a lamp on it. There must have been some kind of power running through the place for that to work. Sam went round to the table and opened the drawers, nothing. Quinn went over to the wardrobe and tentatively pulled it open, again nothing. 'There's nothing here.' Sam stated after a couple of minutes. 'Lets go find the others.' Quinn nodded and they got up to leave. But on their way out of the room they heard a scream. 'Brittany?' Quinn though out loud, and then they ran to where the scream came from.

* * *

><p>They barged into the room right at the back of the cabin, the kitchen, and saw Brittany with her back against the wall next to them. 'B, what happened?' Quinn said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. 'Where's San?' All Brittany did was point, to somewhere around the corner, her eyes fixed forwards. Quinn followed the line of her arm and then turned to Sam. 'Stay with her okay?'<p>

'But Qui…' he began, but she had already tiptoed forwards.

'Please, just stay with her.' She whispered over her shoulder, and he said nothing else. She peered around the corner and was looking into a second kitchen, dirtier, with a vague rotting smell, almost the same smell as the man. 'Santana?' She whispered, slowly stepping further round the corner. But before she could properly see the room a dark haired figure stopped her and pushed her back into the other room. 'San, what the hell!' She cried, the Latina pushing her back to where Brittany and Sam we're standing.

'I'm sorry Q, but you.. You do not want to go in there.' She had tears streaking her face, and was shivering. Which was odd because it was a warm day.

'Why not?' She asked, worried at the Latina's reaction to what she had seen.

'Please just trust me.' She whimpered, and then looked at Brittany. 'B, Brit are you okay?' She said, walking over to her. 'Brit?'

The blonde nodded unconvincingly, as Santana pulled her into a deep hug, tears from both girls staining their tops. 'I'm sorry you had to see that B, I'm so fucking sorry.' She sniffed, pulling back and then looking at Quinn.

'Santana, what is in there?' Santana looked at Sam, and then and Brittany.

'Could you take her out to the others Sam? Wait for us there?' He nodded without question, but Brittany had a firm grip on the Latina's arm. 'B, I'll be out in a second okay, I need to talk to Quinn. Okay?'

'Promise?' The tall blonde asked.

'Of course,' she confirmed, planting a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead, having to stand on tiptoes to do so, and then she let Sam lead her out of the building.

'Santana?' Quinn looked into her eyes as soon as the others were gone.

'It's, it's bad Q.' She was starting to cry again.

'What is it?'

'I opened the fridge and there, there were jars of..' She paused.

'Jars of what?' Quinn persisted.

'Of blood, and parts of,' She stopped and put her hand to her head, 'His fridge is filled with parts of fucking people.'

'Oh my god, are you sure?'

'Yes Q, I'm fucking sure. The whole kitchen wreaks, just like he did.' She started to pace, the blonde looking more and more worried at her behaviour. 'There's so much blood.' She said finally, before sliding down the same wall her girlfriend was just leaning against. Quinn knelt down in front of her, putting her hand on her knee. 'That could have been us Q.'

'I know.' She whispered quietly, incredibly scared of that fact. 'But why wasn't it?' She realised out loud. 'I mean, he had us. We were out cold for ages so why are we not..' She couldn't finish the sentence.

'Maybe,' Santana put her hand to Quinn's neck, lightly touching the burn as not to hurt the blonde. 'Maybe this has something to do with it.'

'So he's what? Marking us for later? Come on S.'

'Well what else could it be?' Her voice was louder, stronger than it had been a few moments ago.

'I have no idea,' Quinn sighed, standing up and hauling the brunette with her, 'lets just focus on getting the hell out of these woods.'

'Yeah, right.' Santana agreed, as they started to head outside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

They were walking back through the cabin, on their way out to their friends, when Quinn had a sudden realisation. They were walking back they way Brittany and Santana came, so Quinn hadn't seen the rooms before. They were walking through what looked like should be a study, but there weren't any books or paper or anything. There were two large wooden desks either side of the room. 'Oh my God.' She whispered, Santana close enough behind her to hear what she said.

'What is it Q?' Santana asked, stepping around to the front of the blonde and looking her in the eyes.

'This place,' She looked all around her. 'It's what I remembered. When I saw you lying down it was on one of these tables.'

'Okay,' Santana said calmly, 'lets just get out of here before the freak comes back.' She said, realising that the man could come back at any moment. That is, if he wasn't already there watching them. 'Come on.' she pulled the blonde by her hand and then they made their way down the steps and into the open air. They spotted the rest of the glee club sitting on fallen trees with their bags scattered all around them, Sam comforting Brittany with an arm around her shoulder.

'San.' She called, and then ran over to hug the brunette.

'You okay B?' She asked, brushing some blonde hair from her eyes.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I freaked out on you back there.'

'It's okay B, you have nothing to apologise for. I freaked out too.' She smiled, and then turned to the rest of the group.

'This is where he took us.' Quinn informed them, 'but we still have no idea why.'

'Brit and Sam just told us about,' Lauren paused, 'about the blood and stuff.'

'Yeah, don't you think we need to call the police, this guy is obviously crazy.' Puck said, and they all nodded in agreement. The few of them who actually brought their phones tried to call, but all found a lack of signal. 'Shit.' Mike said, as he shook his phone around in the air above him.

'I haven't got any either,' Rachel said, as Finn helped her jump down of off an abandoned log.

'This is garbage! What the fuck is wrong with this place?' Puck shouted, frustrated as hell that they were lost in death forest.

'Well whatever's wrong with it, I think we need to keep moving.' Tina said.

'Yeah, I don't want to be anywhere near this place when the sun goes down.' Santana stated, everyone else thinking the same. So they picked up their bags once more and began walking in the same direction as before.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, and they were still wandering in the same direction, having seen no signs of the forest thinning out or a path that looked like it would take them out altogether. The grass was only getting longer and the amount of fallen trees had almost doubled, making their journey slower. 'Guys,' Finn said, stopping.<p>

'What is it?' Rachel asked, gripping his hand tightly.

'I think we need to stop,' they all gave him an odd look, but he quickly continued; 'just for like half an hour, to have something to eat and get our breath back.'

'I am kind of hungry.' Kurt admitted, as he and Mercedes started to sit down.

'What, no, we need to keep going.' Quinn protested, looking at Sam through panicked eyes.

'Hey,' He said, picking up her hands; 'I know you're scared,' he pulled her into a hug, 'but we're all right here with you okay. I promise I'll look after you and never leave you again.' He assured her, and then pulled away from the hug, kissing her on the forehead. 'Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' She nodded, and then looked at Santana, who was equally freaked out by the whole thing, clinging on to Brittany like she never wanted to let go.

'Only for half an hour Finn, you promise?' Brittany asked, as worried about Santana as Sam was about Quinn.

'Yeah B, of course, I just think we could use the break.' He smiled as he set his pack down and started to pull our bottles of water. He tossed them around as everyone found somewhere to sit.

* * *

><p><em>She was lying down on a hard surface, a wooden table. She couldn't move her arms or legs, the only thing that she could do was make her eyes search where she was. The room was dark, and seemingly empty, until he appeared as if from no where above her. She wanted to scream. His eyes glaring at her like she was a toy, something to play with. His smile was from ear to ear revealing rotten teeth with jagged edges. He was saying something but her brain couldn't process what is was. He began to stroke the side of her face, pushing her blonde hair out from her eyes, and then he turned away. There was a fire in the middle of the room, she didn't know how she missed it a moment ago. But there it was, burning white hot, wood popping at regular intervals. Her eyes then caught something behind the flames; 'Santana?' She managed to croak out the other girls name without thinking. The man was now walking over to the unconscious brunette, lying helpless on the table across the room. Quinn watched his movements, watched how his legs were almost gliding around the room. He started to trace his hand down Santana's body, Quinn trying to scream at him to leave her alone, but nothing seemed to be working. Then he turned to the fire, reaching into it with a log metal pole and leaving it there to heat up. A wave of panic shot through the blonde, watching and thinking she knew what was coming next. After a few minutes of the flames heating the metal, he pulled it back out. The end was flat and round, glowing from the heat of the fire. And he looked at Quinn one last time, smiling, before he turned back to the brunette. All Quinn could do was watch as he crept back over to her, fiery implement in hand, and then without warning he pushed it into the skin on the Latina's neck. She was awake now, awake and screaming. Quinn's heart was racing as he pulled away from Santana, leaving her crying and breathless on the table, unable to move just like Quinn. Then he turned to the blonde, sticking the pole back into the fire to re-heat it. This time she made out every word of that he said; 'You're next, I promise it will only sting for a second.' HE laughed, pulling the pole out of the fire for a second time, and then stalking over to Quinn. And screaming soundlessly he pushed into her skin, causing a sizzling, burning sensation that Quinn never wanted to experience again. <em>

* * *

><p>'Quinn! Quinn!' Sam was shouting, her eyes managing to flutter open. Blinking furiously she found herself staring into her boyfriend's face, Brittany and Santana close too. The rest of the glee clubbers seemed to be within in awe, not sure of what was happening.<p>

'Sam?' She cried, looking up into his eyes, a sad smile written on his face.

'It's okay,' He assured her, pulling her up into a hug. She had been lying on the floor, she didn't know for how long, but her back felt damp from where the rain the other night had soaked into everything.

'What happened?' She sobbed, wiping her eyes and looking around at everyone.

'You passed out. We had been sitting here for maybe, twenty minutes, and you just fainted.'

'Are you okay Q?' Santana asked, coming a step closer.

'No, no I'm not and neither are you.' She stated.

'What? Why?' Brittany asked, sounding scared.

'It was one of those vision things, like when I touched that stupid wooden thing you guys found. I was back in that room with the desks, back at the house remember?' Santana nodded, Quinn's speech becoming more and more rapid as she continued with the story. 'Well that creepy guy was there, and I was right, I was awake for some of it.'

'What happened?' Finn asked, the rest of the glee club all moving in closer. Quinn motioned for Santana to come forward.

'What is it Q?' The brunette asked, but before she responded Quinn pulled her into a hug.

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed.

'What?' Santana almost laughed, 'what are you sorry for?' She stoked the blonde's hair as they released each other from the embrace.

'Because I was awake. I saw what he was doing and I,' she sniffed, 'I couldn't move, I couldn't make him stop.'

'What did he do?' Puck asked, sounding more and more like he really needed to kick this guys ass. Quinn moved her hand up to Santana's neck, her head turning slightly to reveal the burn.

'I saw him do that. I was awake but Santana wasn't. He went to her first and..' She started to cry again, Santana reaching over to hug her once more.

'It's okay Q' She comforted, tears in her own eyes now.

'I can smell it, burning flesh. And his face, his fucking face wouldn't stop smiling. He enjoyed it.' She sobbed, and Santana stepped back towards her girlfriend, letting Sam take over.

'Quinn look at me,' she did. 'We are going to get out of here and we're going to report this mother-fucker okay?' She nodded, 'He's going to rot in jail for what he's done.' She nodded once more and then Sam stood hugging her, everyone else not sure what they were supposed to do.

'Come on guys, we should get moving.' Mercedes said after Quinn had calmed down.

'Yeah, look at the sky,' Lauren pointed up, 'it's gonna rain again.' They all nodded, picking up their bags, and then started on their way once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

They didn't make it more than one hundred yards before the rain started. It was only a drizzle at first so they kept going, until the sky opened up on them. Before they knew it they were running through the woods, looking for anywhere to stay out of the downpour. 'Over here!' Mike shouted, and they all followed him. They all skidded to a stop when they reached a clearing, not a big one, but it was covered in leafy trees, acting as an umbrella for them and keeping most of the rain out. They all took out towels or blankets and sat closely under the natural shelter. Quinn was lying against Sam's chest whilst Santana was sitting next to Brittany. They weren't even touching, Santana just staring out into the rain. 'You okay?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah,' Santana sighed, looking back at the blonde. 'I just want to be out of here already.'

'I know, it'll be okay San.' She looked back at the blonde with sand eyes.

'You don't know that B.' And Brittany had never seen her look so sad, but then something caught her eye, and she stared out past Santana and into the woods.

'What is it B?' Santana shot around, looking into the forest after her.

'San come here,' she motioned for her girlfriend to get away from the woods.

'Why B, what is it?'

'I saw something, I don know what it was but please come here.' Brittany sent a hand in Santana's direction and the brunette reached out to take it. But before they could make contact, something shot out of the trees, grasping on to Santana's ankle and pulling her away.

'Santana!' Brittany screamed, as she saw her girlfriend vanish from her site. All she heard was her screams.

'Brit! Brittany!' She called back, as the rest of the glee club were on their feet.

'Brit, what the hell?' Puck shouted, but before she could respond, Puck was racing through the trees after the Latina.

'Santana!' He shouted, and she screamed, letting him know which direction to go in. Puck heard the rest of the glee club following, but he was the fastest so he couldn't wait up for them. There. He saw her. Something pulling her, faster and faster across the rough floor. Her arms were flailing, looking for anything to grab onto, but it was pulling her too fast. 'Santana hang on!' He shouted.

'Puck! Please help me!' She called back, and he had never heard such fear in her voice. They reached another clearing, and Puck could see what was pulling her.

'Jesus Christ.' He whispered under his breath.

'Puck!' Santana shouted one last time, as he had finally caught up enough. He reached out and grabbed her hand, causing the thing to stop and stare at him. Santana's leg was released as Puck hauled her up and away from it. He held her tight in his chest as they watched the man stalk off, well Puck assumed it was a man, white eyes and thin bones. 'Was that him?'

'Yeah,' Santana said shakily, gripping the back of his shirt, and then the rest of the glee club burst through the trees.

'Santana!' Brittany yelled, pulling her into a deep hug, not caring at how muddy the brunette would make her. 'Are you okay?'

'I think so B.' She smiled wearily.

'What the fuck was that?' Finn asked, seeing the look in Puck's eyes.

'It was him, the man.' Santana informed them. 'The same as I remembered from the first time. He was pulling us through the trees so fast.' She shivered, and Brittany wrapped her arms around her tighter.

'How can he move that fast? And be that strong? I mean he was pulling Santana with one hand.' Mercedes couldn't imagine what kind of man would be able to do that.

'Erm, guys.' Tina interjected.

'What is it?' Quinn asked, terrified that this guy seemed to be everywhere.

'Look.' She pointed to the left of them.

'Shit.' Kurt whispered. 'The creek.'

* * *

><p>They all stood in silence for a moment, staring at what was in front of them. It was incredibly creepy. The water was muggy and looked brown instead of blue. Trees and reeds had overgrown the edges, and the only noise through the dead quiet was from the water trickling over a small waterfall at one end. Santana then tried to make her way over to Brittany, she just needed the blonde to hold her. 'Shit,' She cried, almost falling if Puck wasn't still close enough to catch her.<p>

'Woah, you okay?' He said, setting her down on the floor. Brittany ran over quickly with the rest of the club not far behind.

'My, my leg.' She winced as Brittany gently began to peel off her soaked muddy jeans. She rolled the bottom up until it was at her knee, and they all saw the damage that had been done.

'How did you not feel that sooner Santana?' Tina asked, a horrified look on her face as she stood t the back with Kurt and Mercedes.

'I dunno, adrenaline probably. Ouch! B!' She kicked her leg slightly, the blonde falling back.

'I'm sorry S, this is bad okay.'

'Let me look.' Quinn said, Brittany smiling and sliding over. There were four deep scratch marks on Santana's right calf, bruising all around the edges. 'Okay, can some of you guys go back and get the stuff. We need to clean this.'

'Sure,' Kurt replied, 'I have the first aid kit in my pack.' He then hurriedly went off with all of the guys except Puck, who stayed to watch out for the girls.

'This can't get any worse.' Santana joked, wiping some mud off of her arms.

'Just relax S, it'll be fine.' Quinn tried to reassure her, but to be honest the blonde was terrified. 'At least the rain has stopped.' She tried to lighten the atmosphere, but all she was met with was a snarky look from the injured brunette. 'Sorry.'

Santana sighed, 'it's fine Q, we just have to keep walking straight right.' She smiled, the blonde nodding, and then the rest of the guys returned with all of the bags they could carry.

'Here,' Kurt said, bouncing over with the first aid kit in his hand. 'I think there's some disinfectant and some bandages.'

'Thanks Kurt,' Quinn said, taking the kit from him, Santana smiling up at him form her position on the floor. 'So, this is probably going to hurt.'

'No shit,' Santana replied; 'just do it okay.' Quinn obliged, cleaning the wounds out with a wipe and then wrapping it up tightly with a bandage.

'The blood is already coming through.' Brittany observed, sounding worried.

'I know Brit, San this is gonna need stitches.'

'Great,' she replied sarcastically, and then looked at the blonde. 'Thanks Q, now get me up.' They each grabbed an arm, lifting her into a standing position.

'Can you walk on it?' Brittany asked, not wanting to let go of her girlfriends arm.

'Do I have a choice?' She said, then giving Brittany a smile. 'Yes B, I'm fine okay.' She kissed her on the lips.

'So, what now?' Finn said.

'What do you mean, what now?' Sam said, 'we have to keep going.'

'Yeah but don't you think we should stop for a while? Santana almost got her leg ripped off.'

'All the more reason to keep moving.' He protested, 'what if something like that happens again, to someone else..' His voice drifted off, and Quinn grabbed his hand.

'Sam I know you're worried about me, and I love that you care so much. But Finn's right, Santana cant walk too far. Not yet anyways.' She leaned in and kissed his cheek. 'So lets just stay here for a bit, we planned on stopping anyway so some of us can get some sleep, and eat and then we can go.'

'Okay, fine.' He sighed, hugging Quinn, as the rest of the glee kids once again started to unpack bottled of water and food.

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drip, drip….<em>

Her eyes were trying to open, she could hear something…

_Drip, drip, Quuiiinnnn…_

There it was again, her name. Someone was calling her.

_Come here…. Drip, drip… I need you…._

Her eyes shot open. She had fallen asleep, Sam by her side. She sat up and frantically looked around her. The only other people awake were Brit and Santana, who were quietly chatting, Brittany stroking the brunette's arm. And then Tina and Rachel were having a separate conversation, as far away from the creek as they could get. Quinn wiped the sleep from her eyes and then got up, careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. 'You okay Q?' Santana asked, as she walked over to the girls.

'Erm, I'm not sure.' She replied sleepily. 'Did either of you call me? Ask for help?' The girls gave each other puzzled looks.

'No,' Brittany replied, 'we've been talking the whole time.'

'What about anyone else? Have you heard anyone else?'

'No, Q you're scaring the shit out of me right now, what did you hear?' Santana pushed herself up, Brittany following behind to keep the brunette steady.

'A voice, someone said my name and then that they needed me. I though it might have been Santana.'

'No, sorry Q it wasn't me. You were probably dreaming.'

'Yeah,' Quinn tried to brush it off with a laugh, running her hands through her hair. She smiled at them and then started to walk around.

_Drip, drip, drip….._

'There! don't you hear that?' She asked the girls, trying to whisper as not to wake anyone else up.

'What's going on?' Rachel asked, as she and Tina walked over.

'Quinn's hearing things.' Brittany told them.

_Quuinnnnnn….._

'Shit, you heard that didn't you!' Quinn looked at them, petrified. All four of the other girls nodded, walking slowly over to where Quinn was standing. She was looking around, out across the creek, and could realised where the dripping was coming from. She walked over to the edge of the water and looked up. 'Holy shit!' She cried, the others just about to run to her side, when something grabbed her ankles. Two hands pulled her down and into the cold murky water. She was under before she could scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

'Quinn!' All the girls shouted in unison. She had completely vanished, dragged under by whatever it was that pulled her. Santana was the first to reach the creek, even with her wounded leg. She didn't seem to feel any pain in it any more, all she wanted to do was reach Quinn. She screeched to a halt by the edge of the water, frantically looking over to see if any part of the blonde was visible. 'Go get everyone,' Santana said, but the three girls just stood motionless, in shock. 'Go!' Santana shouted, 'get Sam!' She looked back to them and they all shot off in different directions to wake everyone up. Santana knew she was risking being pulled in too, but she had to get Quinn back. 'Quinn!' She yelled, not expecting much to come of it. 'Q!' She called again, digging her nails into the soil beneath her.

'Santana!' Sam yelled, as he and the rest of the group ran over to the creek. 'what the hell happened?' He asked, panicked as he skidded down in the dirt next to her.

'She.. Something, it pulled her under, she looked up and….' Santana remembered, not wanting to look up herself, 'and then she was just gone.' Santana panted. Then, all of a sudden, Quinn was back. She shot up from the water hands flailing and grasping the air above her.

'Quinn!' Sam yelled, leaning in and grabbing a hold of her arms. He pulled her to the side and then with the help of Santana they managed to haul her back onto the bank. She coughed all of the water out of her lungs, her hand gripping onto Sam's sleeve as if she was about to tear it off. 'Quinn, baby are you okay?' He said, rubbing her back, pulling her in closer to warm her up. She nodded frantically, finding it hard to speak.

'Q, what made you look up?' Santana asked, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder as Quinn dropped backwards into Sam's lap. The blonde looked up at Santana, Rachel running over and draping a blanket around her shoulders, staring deep into brown eyes.

'This place, is fucking with us.' She breathed.

'What do you mean?' Tina asked.

'If this thing, that man, whatever it is, wanted me and San dead, it would have killed us by now.' She paused. 'I saw a body, hanging in the trees. The dripping I heard was blood falling in the water.' She put her head down on Sam's chest, obviously exhausted. Santana slumping down on the floor in front of them with Brittany.

'It's not going to stop is it?' The brunette whispered, Brittany tightening her arms around her waist.

'No, it's not.' Quinn sounded defeated, the other glee members sitting in various places around them.

'But what is even happening?' Mercedes asked. ' Forget about why for a minute, none of this should be possible.'

'Well at least we know one thing.' Kurt pointed out.

'What's that?' Finn looked puzzled.

'That the rumours about this place, may not be rumours after all.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>1925 - The Creek, Blaire Woods<strong>_

_The body of Robin Michaels had finally been found. A group of explorers had come across her body, hanging from the trees above the creek, dried up and rotting. They couldn't find a way up to cut her down, so they left her there. It had been too many years now anyway, people had given up on Robin, they didn't think people needed to know that this had happened to her. She was better off left as a mystery. What these explorers weren't counting on, was the spirit of Robin Michaels, who had found a place under the water. Her rage at what had happened to her took her over, her spirit settling in to the murky substance, waiting for people she could use that rage on. Lets just say that these explorers didn't need to worry about whether to tell people about the body of Robin Michaels. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day - Blaire Woods<strong>

They hadn't stayed at the creek for much longer. Quinn dried out and then Rachel found her some clothes to change into, baggy jeans and a hoodie not really Quinn's style, but she wasn't about to complain. They were once again following Finn and Puck who were still trying to lead them out of the woods, and they had made Santana and Quinn walk right in the middle of everyone, not too sure what good it would do but at least they had some protection. 'You okay Q?' Santana said quietly, as she and the blonde simultaneously stepped over a fallen tree.

'I'm as okay as I can be S.' She smiled weakly, 'how's the leg?'

'Stings like a bitch but I'll get over it.' She said, stepping over some roots. 'We'll get out of this Q.' she didn't look up at the blonde when she said it, and Quinn didn't look at her either.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Mike, what the hell?' Quinn shouted, as she crashed into the back of him. He had stopped abruptly, and looking round him it was obviously a ripple effect. Finn had stopped in his tracks. 'Finn!' Quinn shouted, 'Why have you stopped?'

'What the hell is that?' He pointed up, and all eyes were following the line of his hand.

'Holy shit,' Kurt whispered, as they stared up, seemingly miles above the tree tops.

'Where did that come from?' Mercedes asked, as they took tentative steps forward, standing in a semi circle at the base of the mysterious building.

'I have no idea.' Finn said quietly. It was a tower, plain and simple. But it was tall, so tall that they should have been able to see it from miles around.

'I don't remember seeing a tower sticking out of these woods.' Lauren said, 'shouldn't we be able to see that from school?'

'Definitely,' Rachel agreed, staring up at it in awe with the rest of them. The tower wasn't exactly miles high, that was probably an exaggeration, but it certainly shot up out of the trees and would be incredibly hard not to notice. It was rounded and smooth all around, with grey bricks crumbling all over the place. There were also several windows, large and square with sharp edges, completely conflicting with the rest of the building. 'Q,' Santana came up beside her and tugged the sleeve of her new hoodie, 'Q, you see that right?' She said, horror forming in her eyes for all the rest to see.

'Yeah, I see it.' She swallowed. 'Guys we've gotta go.' She pleaded, looking round to them and walking off, Santana's hand in her own.

'What is it?' Brittany asked, walking along side them, the rest of the group following without question.

'It's nothing B, lets keep going.' Santana assured her, and being Brittany she let it go. The others, however, didn't.

'Guys, what was in the window?' Puck asked, catching up to them. They looked at each other.

'It was a person.' Santana said bluntly.

'Like,' Puck jumped over a log and continued, 'like the other guy who lives out here?'

'Yeah.' They said in unison.

'But a woman,' Quinn added, 'All I saw were her eyes, red eyes.'

'That's why you hurried us out of there.'

'Yeah, I've seen her eyes, so has Santana. It could only be a bad thing that we've seen her for real now.'

'Totally. We need to get the hell out of these woods.' Puck said, all the girls nodding in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

They had been walking for hours. All of them exhausted but not wanting to stop. There was something evil in these woods, they knew that now, and they needed to get out. For some reason only Quinn and Santana had been picked, whatever that meant, but bad things were happening and they only expected it to get worse. A few moments later Santana stopped, leaning on a rock and breathing heavily. 'San, you okay?' Brittany asked, putting her hand on the brunettes shoulder, Rachel and Finn stopping next to them.

'I'm just a bit worn out, that's all B. I'll be fine in a second.' She smiled up at the blonde who looked down at her with sad eyes. Then Finn called to the rest of the group.

'Okay time for another break. We all need to sit down for a while I think.' They all agreed, to tired to argue. Quinn and Sam came over to sit with the girls by the rock, Quinn grabbing Santana's hand as she lowered herself down onto the grass. 'You okay Q?' She asked.

'Yeah, well no. But I will be.'

'When we get out of these woods right?' Santana smiled, the blonde nodding and squeezing her hand.

'So, who do you think that woman is?' Puck said walking over to them with Lauren.

'What woman?' Rachel asked, not being privy to the conversation the first time.

'That tower we passed, Quinn and I saw a woman in the window.'

'Yeah with red eyes, we've both seen her before so we just wanted to get away.' Quinn added.

'Totally, so who is she?' Finn repeated Puck's question.

'No idea, bad news is what I'm guessing.' Santana tried to make light of it, but then Quinn had a thought.

'I think I know,' She looked at Santana, 'remember the story our parents used to tell us about the woman who would come and drink your blood if you were bad?'

'Yeah, but that's, that's sick!' Was all Santana could respond with.

'I know but think about it, the blood and stuff you found in the cabin. The weird marks on our necks. And why we're still alive when he could have easily killed us about ten times over by now so maybe he picked us and these marks are how she knows who to eat, or whatever.'

'I guess, but..' She shook her head, 'this is too weird.'

'Why only you two then? Sam asked, 'I mean, if all she wants to do is drink blood surely all of us would be fair game?' He made a good point.

'Maybe it's a certain type of blood she needs?' Rachel thought out loud, and Santana and Quinn just looked at each other.

'San?' Brittany said, 'San you're shaking.'

'Hey, Quinn you are to.' Sam said, looking worriedly at her.

'Do you feel that Q?' Santana asked through chattering teeth.

'Feel what?' Brittany asked, Santana's skin becoming cooler under the blondes touch.

'Uh-huh, yeah. What the hell is it?' She asked, wrapping Sam's arms around her.

'Dunno,' Santana said weakly, and then something came over her.

'Santana!' Rachel yelled, but she had already passed out, Brittany catching her so that she didn't fall off of the rock and hurt herself. And Quinn wasn't far behind. Her vision clouded and she went limp in Sam's arms. 'Quinn?' He whispered, putting her gently on the floor next to Santana. They were both out cold, and were cool to the touch, like someone or something was trying to drain the life out of them.

* * *

><p>'<em>San?' Quinn said groggily as she lifted herself up from the floor. 'Santana?' She looked next to her, the brunette still unconscious on the grass. She took in her surroundings, the grass the trees, everything was the same. Except for the fact that they were all alone, no other glee clubbers in sight. 'Sam?' She called, 'Rachel? Anyone?' She got fully to her feet, looking around. It was strange, like some of the colour had faded from the world. All the greens were darker and a thin layer of fog was surrounding everything. This had to be a dream, she thought. <em>

'_Q?' She heard from behind her. _

'_San, you okay?' She asked, walking over to help the smaller girl stand. _

'_What happened?' She asked, clinging onto the blonde. _

'_I don't know, but everyone's gone.' She saw the brunette frantically look around her. _

'_B? Brittany!' She yelled, but Quinn tugged on her arm. _

'_It's no use S, I've tried.' _

'_Shit,' she whispered, looking round once more. 'Erm, Q?' She tugged on the blonde's sleeve. 'What the hell is that?' Quinn turned to look in the same direction as the Latina, and she couldn't wipe the scared look off of her face. Something was crawling towards them through the fog. A ghostly shadow creeping through the trees to find them, and hurt them. _

'_It's her.' Quinn said, pulling Santana. 'Come on, we've gotta go.' They broke into a run going in the opposite direction, holding hands so not to loose each other. The woods seemed even more treacherous in the foggy conditions. Jumping over logs and around over grown bushes, with each scrape of a stray twig feeling like a knife piercing their skin. 'Shit Q!' Santana yelled, stopping abruptly. The figure was in front of them, moving effortlessly through the roots and grass. They noticed that she moved exactly like the strange man who had taken them, gliding snake like over the terrain. Her eyes were glowing, as bright and as red as the girls remembered them. She had no pupils, again the same as the man, and her skin was old and decaying. 'Try to run….' She whispered, sliding towards them slowly, the fog dancing around her feet. 'Try to hide…..' she began to reach out for them, her long spindly fingers extended. Her nails were almost as long as each of the fingers, yellow and rotten, pointing out at them. 'You'll be with me soon….' She said finally, before slashing out at them, their screams echoing through their minds as they were thrown back to reality._

* * *

><p>'Holy shit!' Quinn said, shooting upwards from her position on the floor. Sweat covering her as her body felt like it could burst into flames. A completely contrasted feeling from what they felt like earlier. The rest of the glee club had been waiting in anticipation for them to wake up, and rushed over at the sound of Quinn's voice.<p>

'Quinn, you okay?' Lauren asked, the blonde obviously in some discomfort.

'Yeah, I think so, Santana?' She looked to her right where Santana was lying. 'San?' She said, crawling over to the brunette. 'Shit.' Her eyes were open, tears running down her face.

'Q..' She said gently, as the rest of the glee club looked on, Brittany running to kneel at her side. There was blood appearing through her top.

'San, we need to have a look okay.' Santana nodded and Brittany began to undo her shirt. There was a thin line of red across her chest, just below her neck. 'Kurt, can you pass me the first aid kit.'

'Here you go Brit,' he handed it too her after pulling it out of his bag, and she set it down next to Santana.

'Ok so this might sting.'

'Yeah, we've been here before B,' she smiled, 'just do it.' Brittany nodded, and wiped the blood away, layering a large plaster across the length of the cut. Santana exhaled, Brittany helping her to sit up.

'What the hell was that guys?' Finn asked, looking more freaked out than ever.

'It was, a dream, I guess?' Quinn thought for a moment. 'She wanted to make sure we knew she was coming for us.'

'You saw her again?' Sam asked, stroking Quinn's arm comfortingly.

'Yeah, at the end of it, right before we woke up, she lashed out at us. I guess she must have caught Santana.' Quinn looked at the brunette.

'But how did that even happen? I mean you guys just passed out?' Lauren asked.

'I don't know, she probably did it somehow, pulled us into her world,' Quinn laughed, 'I have no clue.'

'Well whatever happened, I think this is even more of a reason to get a move on.' Puck stated, getting several nods from around the group. 'Come on then.' He stood up, leading the way as the rest of the glee clubbers followed. Picking up their packs and marching on.

'You okay S?' Quinn asked, as she walked with the two girls and Sam.

'Yeah, for the moment.' Santana sighed, 'She wont stop Q, she's gonna drink our friggin blood and there's nothing we can do about it.'

'Come on S, we're going to get out of this.' Brittany assured her. She smiled at the blonde but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She wanted to believe her girlfriend but she just didn't know how they were going to find their way back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' They heard Puck shout. Santana and Quinn, along with Brittany and Rachel, were walking at the very back of the line. Santana was being helped along slightly by her girlfriend due to her leg but she seemed to be managing better now. 'What is it Puck?' Quinn called.

'Just come and see for yourselves.' He shouted back, as the rest of the glee clubbers filtered out into a new clearing. Well, what they thought was a new clearing.

'Shit.' Santana whispered, as she and the other three girls made it into the open. 'How the fuck is this possible?' She added, looking at Quinn. Her face said it all, she didn't know how it was possible.

'We're back here?' Tina questioned, 'but we've been walking for hours.'

'Apparently in a circle.' Lauren added. They were standing on the edge of the clearing, staring back up at the old grey bricks of the tower. Upon closer inspection, they could see ivy and other plants snaking up the side of it, clinging to any crack in the material.

'This is ridiculous.' Kurt said, slumping down onto a large rock, closely followed by Mercedes.

'I, I don't understand.' Finn said, leading Rachel to sit on a rock close to the others. 'We were walking in a straight line, I know we were.'

'It's not that Finn,' They all looked up at Quinn. 'It's this place.'

'Yeah, it's pretty clear that she doesn't want us to leave.' Santana added, Brittany clinging onto her arm.

'This is, not possible! Who the hell is this bitch!' Puck kicked the ground in front of him and threw his arms into the air. 'Fuck!' he yelled.

'Puck calm down.' Santana pleaded with him, moving away from her girlfriend and trying to comfort him. She put her hand up onto his shoulder but he flinched. He shrugged her off of him, moving away from her. 'Puck,' She whispered.

'What!' He turned back, yelling at her as she backed away.

'Calm down man,' Mike stepped in front of him. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I'm sorry, I just..' Puck looked around, almost confused?

'You okay?' Quinn asked him, having moved besides Santana.

'I feel weird.' He admitted.

'It's not your fault, okay, it's the woods.' Quinn smiled at him.

'San..' he started.

'I know Puck, it's fine.' She smiled weakly, knowing that the longer they were in here the more it would affect all of them. He nodded, sitting on the rock nearest to him. Santana moving at the same time to grab Brittany's hand from where she was sitting behind her.

'So what now?' Rachel asked.

'No idea,' Finn said, Rachel leaning her head on his side.

'I have an idea.' They all looked up at Quinn after a few moments of silence, and they didn't like the look on her face.

'What?' Kurt asked.

'We need to go in.'

'Are, are you insane?' Sam looked at her, 'you want to go in there?'

'No, Sam I don't want to, but I think we're going to have to eventually.'

'Why do you think that?' Puck asked, calmer than her was earlier.

'Isn't it obvious? She keeps leading us back here.'

'Yeah so she wants you to go in, then she'll have you right where she wants you,' Rachel protested. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'What other options do we have?' Santana stood again, away from Brittany to stand next to Quinn.

'It's still not a good idea.' Mercedes said after a few more minutes of thinking.

'Look, we wont ask you to come in with us, you can stay out here.'

'Yeah,' Santana agreed, 'she doesn't want any of you guys.'

'We're not letting you go in there alone,' To their surprise, it was Rachel who spoke first.

'Yeah, no way.' Sam agreed, and they couldn't hide the smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later it was decided. Santana, Quinn, Sam, Puck and Rachel would go in. Brittany had protested, telling Santana that she didn't want to stay without her, but the Latina had insisted she stay with Finn and Mike, they could keep her safe. She didn't need to be worrying about Brittany whilst they were trying to figure this shit out.<p>

'Don't be too long guys, okay?' Tina called after them as they stood in a line all facing the door to the strange building.

'We wont.' Rachel assured them, and then they all looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>1930 - Tower in Blaire Woods<strong>

_She was the first of the explorers to find the tower, and the last. Melanie Walters was nineteen when she found the tower. She was nineteen when she died. No one knew why she had gone into the woods, and no one ever would. All they knew was that she was gone. The tower stood over her like a looming presence, terrifying and immovable. It looked taller, standing right below it, it looked taller. She didn't know what was pulling her there, she didn't even know how she found it in the first place. The weather was turning. Cold and desperate. She walked around the base until she came to the door. Large and wooden, completely contrasting the dusty grey of the bricks. Without her permission her hand lifted for the door knob, and before she knew it she was twisting it clockwise, the wood creaking under the pressure. She pushed inwards, voices guiding her towards something, something terrible. They whispered to her, talked to her, instructed her. The voices pulled her into the building, up the stairs and right to the top of the tower. To this day, if you listen hard enough, you can hear her scream reverberate around the walls of the tower. _

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day - Base of the Tower<strong>

'You ready for this?' Puck asked them, receiving a few tentative nods.

'Wait?' Santana put her hand out in front of Puck as he started towards the door handle.

'What is it San?'

'Do you hear that?' Quinn nodded, beginning to sway slightly.

'What the hell?' She saw Santana was reacting the same.

'What is it?' Sam asked, putting his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

'More singing, like before.' Santana informed them, clearly she and Quinn the only ones who could hear it. 'I feel, strange.' She admitted after, Quinn nodding in agreement.

'You sure you want to do this?' Rachel asked. Quinn shook her head, but she wasn't saying no, she was trying to snap herself out of it.

'Yeah, we have to.' She walked over to Santana. 'San? You with me?' She held the top of her shoulders. 'Santana?' She was staring at Quinn, but, through her. Listening to the voices in her head. 'San!' Quinn shouted, slapping her across the face.

'Shit! Q!'

'Better?' Santana looked around, aware of what was happening.

'Yeah, thanks.' She exhaled, the slap knocking all of the voices away, and then Quinn turned to Puck.

'We're good. Lets go.' she ordered, and Puck turned the handle, opening the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

It was surreal. The inside of the tower looked, normal, for lack of a better word. Puck walked into the room closely followed by the rest of them, Sam and Quinn the last to enter with their hands linked. The door slammed closed behind them, Rachel spinning round at the loud noise almost flattening Santana. 'Jesus Berry,' she exclaimed, the smaller brunette quickly bouncing away from her.

'Sorry, I guess I'm nervous.' She smiled weakly, Santana's face softening as she put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

'Come on,' she smiled, 'I'll protect you.'

'Not really sure how I feel about that to be honest Santana,' Rachel replied, Santana playfully shoving her forwards to catch up with Puck.

'This place is,' he paused taking in his surroundings, 'kind of nice, actually.'

'Yeah, in a creepy 'come into my lair of death' kind of way.' Sam let go of Quinn's hand as they explored the base level of the tower. They all noticed the stairs as soon as they walked in, none of them wanting to truly acknowledge them right away. He walked along the back of a red and black couch, running his hand along the back of it. 'This is all clean,' he pointed out.

'Yeah, no dust.' Rachel agreed, walking over to the book case.

'What exactly are we looking for here?' Puck asked.

'I don't know, anything,' Santana replied, unhelpfully.

'Anything that tells us about Blaire woods, or who this place belongs to.' Quinn clarified, watching Santana turn the corner into the only other room on this level. The layout baffled her. It was a completely round building, but behind the stairs there was a separate room, tiny by the looks off it from the outside, but it still had a door to it.

'Quinn, look at this.' Rachel called to her from the book case, as Sam and Puck were over looking in a small writing desk.

'What is it?' The blonde walked over to her. She had a book in her hands. Old and dusty.

'This looks like the only thing in here that hasn't been touched.' Rachel pointed out, handing the book to Quinn. 'I don't know what it is, some sort of journal?' She thought out loud.

'Isabelle Theroux,' Quinn read aloud, looking curiously at the battered pages. '1809, that's the last entry.' She squinted her eyes, trying to read the faded ink, but the handwriting was too messy. 'I cant read the date of the first one but this thing is seriously old.' She handed it back to Rachel to hold on to, and then they heard a crash.

'What the hell was that?' The guys ran over to them, and then they noticed the only member missing.

'Santana!' Rachel shouted, and they went over to the small room. They peered inside and saw the brunette, flat on her ass, coughing and waving her hand in front of her face.

'Sorry, my bad.' She smiled innocently back at them, Sam walking into the room and hauling her up by her arm. He too had to wave the dust out of his eyes when he got closer to her.

'What the hell did you do?' Puck asked.

'I was looking up there,' she pointed to a storage unit, 'I had to climb on the shelves to get to the top and my foot slipped. Ow.' She flexed her left shoulder, and then followed them out into the main room.

'Did you find anything?' Quinn asked her.

'No, just loads of old crap, clothes and stuff. You guys?' She brushed some more dust off of herself as she listened to them talk.

'Rachel found an old journal thing,' Quinn informed her.

'Yeah, I'm going to keep it, have a proper look when we get out of here.'

'Great, but I think we need to go up,' Sam said, looking towards the stairs. They all looked at him with worried eyes but agreed, allowing him to lead them up higher.

* * *

><p>The stairs wrapped around the inside of the building, fitting nicely into the circular shape, snaking all the way up. The second floor they came to was pretty much the same as the one below, but there was another room sectioned off that looked slightly bigger than the one downstairs. They began to explore as they did before, separating to cover all of the space quicker. Santana and Quinn went over to the far side of the room, the other three staying near the stairs. 'Look at this San.' Quinn tugged on Santana's sleeve, ushering the brunette in close to her.<p>

'Is that a..' Santana looked in closer, covering her mouth with her hand.

'Yeah,' Quinn agreed, the two girls looking at each other, shocked at the severed hand marinating in the jar on the table in front of them.

'Sick.' Santana muttered, but then she saw what was positioned next to it. 'Look.' She pointed to it, Quinn leaning over to pick it up. It was a picture frame. And inside was a picture of the woman they were both all too familiar with.

'Isabelle,' Quinn whispered, putting two and two together, but before Santana could question what she was on about, the entire place started to shake. 'Shit.' Quinn and Santana started to look around them frantically.

'What the hell is that?' Sam shouted over the strange rumblings, the building sounding like it was coming down. Things were falling off of all the shelves, the room spinning in front of their eyes.

'Guys! Guys come on, we're leaving.' Puck called, motioning for the girls to get back over to the stairs. But Rachel was distracted, wandering across the room.

'Rachel! Hurry up!' Sam called, Santana and Quinn now by the top of the stairs.

'Come on Berry, what the fuck?' Santana shouted, watching the small brunette walk along the far side of the room. She also noticed the large amount of heavy objects falling from various places, if Rachel wasn't careful she was going to be crushed by something. 'Rachel!' She called again, but with no response from the diva, she walked back into the room.

'Santana,' Quinn called, only half heartedly because she knew nothing would make her come back. She reached Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. The human contact seemed to give her a jolt back into reality.

'Berry, didn't you hear us calling you?' She said angrily, the smaller girl still slightly disoriented.

'No, I didn't, I..' She couldn't finish her sentence because they then heard Puck yelling at them. They couldn't make out what he was saying, but as Santana turned to face them she knew what was coming would be far from good. Puck was waving frantically, motioning for them to hurry, but it was too late. They looked up and saw huge cracks forming in the ceiling, and then it all came tumbling down. She saw Sam dive on Quinn, shielding her on the stairs with Puckerman right beside them. Santana felt debris falling all around her, on her. Crashing through from above them, determined to bury them alive. She pulled Rachel by the arm, leading her into the other small room. But before she could properly decide what to do, the floor came out from under them. She heard Rachel scream as they plummeted to the floor below them, the air was knocked out of her body as she landed with a hard thud on the concrete. Only a small patch of light was shining down on them. She saw Rachel land beside her, something, blood? Was running from the top of her left arm and she was out cold. Santana gingerly lifted a hand to her head, it was pounding but she didn't remember hitting it on anything. She looked around, rubble still crashing around her. But it didn't look like they were in the same building, it looked like they were in another room, buried under the house. She knew she should move, get Rachel outside. But she didn't have any energy. The fall was hard on her already worn out body and as she pulled her hand away she felt her own blood soaking her hair, she just couldn't focus. She felt small objects landing close around her, but it was only when she saw something coming right for her did she decide to see if her body would still work. A large book case was sliding off of the ceiling and it was heading her way. It took all of her strength to try and roll out of it's path, but luckily she didn't have to. She held her breath as the book case came crashing down, several off the books making their way to her level as they fell out, but the object itself never reached her. She scrunched her eyes tight as it slammed into the floor, above her? That couldn't be right, could it? The shaking finally stopped, the building was calm again, the dust was settling, and their only light source had just been extinguished. She breathed out a sigh of panic just before she passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

'Shit!' Puck yelled, watching the scene settle down as he frantically searched for the two brunettes. 'I cant see them, I cant fucking see them.'

'Calm down man, we'll find them okay.' Sam tried to reassure them as he and Quinn stepped up beside Puck. 'But we cant go this way,' Sam quickly pulled him back as he started to power into the room, desperate to find their friends. 'The floor is basically gone.' Puck looked around him, Sam was right. The floor was a mess, either riddled with unsafe cracks or simply non-existent.

'Sam's right,' Quinn coughed, 'if they're anywhere it'll be down stairs. Come on.' She pulled Sam's hoodie, Puck following them back down the old concrete stairs. They got to the bottom and surveyed the surroundings.

'Holy shit, it's completely wrecked.' Puck said, stepping tentatively out into the room. Piles of debris and other fallen objects were littering the floor, Puck finding it harder and harder to move through it. He came to a piece of concrete blocking his way and tried to lift it. 'Damn it!' He managed to get it about a centimetre off of the floor before he had to drop it, his arms giving out under the weight.

'Sam,' Quinn tugged him again, getting his attention.

'I know, we cant do this on our own.'

'We need everyone else, Finn and Mike can help.' Sam nodded, letting Puck know what they were doing as he tried to move the object again.

'Okay,' his voice strained under the pressure, 'hurry.' And with that, they made their way towards the door and gratefully burst out into the open. They both took deep breaths as Quinn coughed once more, trying to get rid of some of the crap she must have inhaled.

'Come on,' Sam grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her around to the other side of the building, where they saw everyone sitting. Some were on rocks but most were on the floor and then Brittany looked directly at them.

'Oh my god!' She cried, causing everyone else to look up.

'What happened to you guys?' Mercedes asked, the entire glee club running over to them. They were covered in dust, clothing ripped in various places.

'There was an earthquake, or something, didn't you guys feel it?' Sam looked puzzled as they all shook their heads.

'Sam, not the most pressing issue.' Quinn reminded him.

'Right, we need you guys to come in with us, we need help.' He pleaded.

'Where are the others?' Kurt asked.

'Puck is inside, trying to move some of the rubble, but Rachel and Santana…..' He looked at Quinn.

'Rachel and Santana what?' Finn and Brittany stepped forwards, both worried about their girlfriends.

'They were on the opposite side of the room when the ceiling collapsed. They fell through the floor and now we cant find them.' Quinn looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

'But, they're okay, right?' Brittany was crying.

'We don't know Brit,' Sam said gently, 'but we need Finn and Mike to help us move the big stuff, oh, and Lauren.' She nodded.

'What the hell are we waiting for then, come on.' Finn marched past them and into the building, immediately spotting Puck and assisting him with the slab of concrete. The rest of the glee club filed in and began to move whatever they could lift.

'Rachel!' Finn called, as he lifted another heavy slab of concrete out of the way.

'Santana!' Brittany was right behind him, Lauren by her side as they waded through the rubble. The entire glee club was working to try and find the missing girls, lifting piece after piece of fallen debris. Quinn and Mercedes were clearing the floor as best they could, throwing anything they could pick up out of the door being propped open by a piece of ceiling. 'This is taking to long,' Mercedes was worried. 'They could be really hurt Quinn, falling under all of this.' She stood up and took a deep breath, the blond close behind her.

'I know,' she nodded sadly, 'but we have to keep going. We cant give up.' Mercedes nodded, picking up some stray books and tossing them outside. 'Hey, Kurt.' She called him over. 'Have you heard anything? Seen anything?'

'Not yet,' He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and then went to help the guys, Sam needing assistance with a desk that had fallen from above. She breathed out a shaky sigh, continuing to help Mercedes.

* * *

><p>'What….?' Rachel's eyes began to flutter open, trying to adjust to her dark surroundings. She had a headache, a bad one, but as she went to move her left arm a sharp pain caught her breath. 'Shit!' She left it still, and focused on working out where the hell she was. And then she remembered; 'Santana?' She pushed herself up, leaning on her good right arm, hoping for any sign that the Latina was with her somewhere. And then out of the darkness, she heard coughing. 'Santana?' She called again, and within a few moments there was a response.<p>

'B…Berry?' She choked out, not sure where the diva was.

'I'm here, are..' it was her turn to cough, the air they were breathing soaked through with dust, 'are you okay?' Rachel began to crawl forwards, dust falling from her as she reached out for her friend.

'I.. I dun…. dunno,' Her words were slurred, Rachel knew this was a bad sign.

'Just stay where you are okay, I'm going to find you.'

'Mmm,' Santana mumbled, lifting her hand back up to her head. At least she couldn't feel any new blood seeping from her skull. Just then, a hand brushed her leg, causing her to tense. Rachel felt this and was quick to calm the Latina.

'It's me, it's Rachel.' She felt Santana cling onto her hand. 'It's going to be okay Santana. They'll find us.'

'Yeah,' she replied quietly, as she closed her eyes again. They couldn't see anything so she figured she might as well. And then they waited for help to come.

* * *

><p>'Guys! Guys, come here.' Finn shouted at them, waving them over. They all came running as soon as the tall boy shouted to them, Puck, Mike and Sam taking the lead as Finn pointed them to what he had discovered. 'I need you guys to help me move it.' They nodded, each moving to separate corners of the large fallen bookcase whilst the girls spotted themselves around the sides. 'On three, one… two…. Three!' They lifted, but it wasn't coming up easy. 'Again!' He shouted, each off them using all of their strength.<p>

* * *

><p>'Santana,' Rachel was sitting by the Latina's side, and could feel dust and small bits of rubble falling over them. 'Santana, I think we need to move.' She looked up around her frantically, something was definitely moving up there. Santana opened her eyes as she felt something small land on her stomach, the room was falling again.<p>

'Okay,' she said, gingerly pushing herself up with her arms.

'Take it slow,' Rachel smiled at her, then remembered they were in the dark so she stopped.

'I got it Berry.' She slid backwards across the floor until she felt her back collide with the wall. Rachel had placed a hand on her leg and was following, and after moving to the side of Santana both girls were leaning against the side of the house. Santana was more alert now, her head spinning but she just needed to get some energy back.

* * *

><p>'Come on guys,' Brittany shouted, still crying as they searched for their fellow glee clubbers. And with one final heave, the bookcase was up, Finn and Mike moving hastily ass they rolled it over towards them. It landed with a crunch on some other debris and they saw the massive hole it had been covering. Rachel shielded her eyes, the light clearly aggravating them, as Santana squinted and looked up into the oncoming visual assault. 'Rachel? Santana?' It was Finn.<p>

'Finn!' Rachel called back, smiling bigger than ever.

'Are you guys okay?' Brittany called, squinting her eyes to look through the floating dust and darkness.

'We're fine B,' Santana smiled back up to the blonde sticking her head down into the hole, her tears finally subsiding.

'Hang on okay, we're gonna get you out of there.' Sam pulled Brittany back, assuring the girls that they would be back with something to get them out.

'Take your time lady-lips, we cant exactly go anywhere.' Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's sarcastic response, but at least she knew there was no brain damage.

'What about this?' Lauren came out of the small storage room, long piece of rope in hand.

'That might work,' Quinn was slightly sceptical. 'But it looks pretty old.'

'Yeah, what if it snaps as we're pulling them up?' Tina pointed out, but they all knew they didn't have the time to think of another way. After a few worried looks they all nodded.

'Okay then.' Puck grabbed the rope and sent one end down into the darkness. 'Guys, tie this underneath you so we can pull you up.' He said, as both girls crawled towards the light. They saw the rope coming down, which Santana grabbed with her left hand as Rachel helped her stand.

'You okay?' She said, Santana taking a deep breath as she let go of the diva to stand on her own feet.

'Yeah,' she smiled, 'come on then Berry,' She began to wrap the rope around the smaller girl.

'Santana no, you have to go first.' Rachel grabbed her arm, stopping her.

'What? Why?' She shrugged out of the diva's grip and continued to fasten a knot.

'You have ahead injury, you could pass out again at any minute.' Rachel protested, but Santana kept going.

'Yeah, and you only have one arm.' Santana motioned to the smaller girls wounded arm, that she hadn't moved since they woke up, 'you wouldn't be able to tie it around yourself if you're down here alone okay, I can. There.' She smiled, 'hold on. Okay, Puck! Go for it!' She called up to them and watched Rachel lift off of the ground, steadying her until she was well out of reach. She watched as Finn pulled his girlfriend back up to ground level, giving her a hug but being careful to avoid her wound.

'Are you okay?' He smiled at the small girl.

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'but we need to get Santana out of there, she hit her head pretty bad.'

'Okay,' he turned back to the hole. 'Santana, you ready?'

'Yeah get a move on Frankenteen. I'm getting old down here.'

'Okay,' he chuckled, sending the rope back down.

* * *

><p>'<em>H….hel….help…' <em>

'What the?' Santana turned around, something sending a chill through her body.

'_Help….. Me…' _

There it was again, a voice. She felt the rope swing against her arm, but she was frozen, looking into the darkness surrounding her. Where was she anyway? The basement? How big was it and what was down there? Down there with her.

'Santana, come on.' Puck shouted this time when they didn't feel the Latina grab hold immediately. She ignored her friends, her eyes straining to see in the pitch black.

'Is anybody there?' She whispered, fear peeking out in the tone of her voice.

'_You…'_

'What?' She called out, taking several steps away from the rope, and out of the light.

'Santana! Where are you?' Brittany yelled, Puck holding her back or she would have fallen in herself.

'_You're.. going to….' _

Santana kept walking, one foot in front of the other as her breathing became more intense. Getting louder with every silent step she took. This had bad idea written all over it.

'_You're going to die…..' _She stopped. A light was on around the corner up ahead. The whispering becoming more like talking, and the voice was terrifyingly familiar. The stench too was taking over her senses, Brittany's voice now only a distant calling in the darkness. She ignored all of the warnings in her head, the voice telling her to run, and she stepped around the corner. Her eyes widened as the soft glow of an oil lamp settled on her face. He was there, teeth just as yellow and eyes just as white. His skeletal figure making a small shadow dance across the walls under the flicker of the oil lamp. The blood on her face felt hot and enhanced. She felt the red substance once more, sticking to her cheek like honey. Her eyes were sparkling with tears in the glow of light, one single droplet falling from her pupil. His hand was clasped around a knife, rusty and covered in dry blood, as he ran the blade gently across his own hand. And then he turned to face her. Her breathing caught in her throat, maybe if she didn't move he wouldn't see her. '_You're going to die down here.'_ He smiled, giggling at her like the sadistic son of a bitch he was, and then she ran. His smiled turned to a frown as he gave chase, long legs striding after her. She stopped under the hole in the ceiling, grabbing onto the rope for dear life.

'Pull me up!' She shouted, everyone hearing the tears in her voice.

'Santana, what?' Puck leaned over the hole, looking down at her.

'Pull me the fuck up! Right now!


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

'Come on!' Puck grabbed the top of Santana's arm as they hauled her out of the darkness.

'Puck, Puck get me out.' Her voice strained as she was pulled over the edge, Sam moving in to help. She frantically looked over both shoulders to see if the strange man was still pursuing her. Thankfully she couldn't see him, for some reason he was gone. She exhaled as she landed on the hard floor next to Puck and Sam, all falling as they desperately pulled her to safety. The other glee clubbers gathered round as Santana tried to catch her breath.

'What the hell happened Santana? I though you were right behind me?' Rachel sat on a slab of concrete beside the Latina, looking down at her with concern written all over her face.

'I know, I'm sorry, I…' she tried to sit herself up, Brittany running coming around the back of her for someone to lean on. 'I heard someone, and I..'

'Went to look?' Finn finished for her. 'How stupid can you get Santana?' He glared at her.

'Hey relax Finn,' Brittany defending her girlfriend.

'Look I know, alright, but something just came over me, I couldn't seem to help it.' She grimaced, the pain in her head coming back as her adrenaline rush wore off.

'It's okay Santana, the same thing happened to me upstairs,' Rachel smiled, and then laughed. 'Which is why we ended up down there in the first place.' She looked down, Santana taking her hand.

'It's okay.' The Latina smiled at her.

'Anyway,' Quinn cut in, 'I think we need to get out of here.'

'Right, get me up will you B.' Brittany obliged, one arm under her girlfriends shoulder and the other around her waist.

'There's a lot of blood on your face Santana,' Lauren pointed out.

'Yeah,' she smiled, 'I think I hit my head or something.'

'Not funny,' Brittany was worried, and not in the mood for jokes. 'Kurt…'

'I know,' the boy cut her off, 'first aid kit.' He went out the front door to find it when Santana called to him.

'You need to check Rachel's arm first,' Brittany helped her out of the door as they made their way back to the rocks the glee clubbers were sitting around when Quinn and Sam had found them. She sat Santana down, Rachel and Finn opposite them, as all of the other glee clubbers looked on.

'Okay Rachel, lets have a look.' Kurt lifted up the top of her sleeve, revealing a deep wound to the top of her left arm.

'Ow, Kurt!' She winced, trying to pull away.

'I know, okay, I'm sorry, but I need to cover this up.' He started to wrap a bandage tightly around it, Rachel turning her head with Finn distracting her. 'There, all done.' She released a breath she didn't realise she was holding and then lent into Finn as he put a comforting arm around her.

'Thanks Kurt,' She smiled, and then Mercedes came and borrowed the first aid kit.

'Santana Lopez what are we going to do with you?' She joked, lifting Santana's hair to see the damage done to her head.

'I think if you just shoot me now we'd save a lot of time.' She smiled, no one else did. 'Come on, I'm joking.' She winced, Mercedes dabbing at the cut a little too hard. 'What the hell was that for wheezy?'

'That's for you talking stupid.'

'Yeah well it wont be stupid when something actually kills me.' She grinned, getting another stinging shock through her head. 'Ow, ow, ow!'

'Just shut your mouth and let me do this.' She concentrated on cleaning the cut, putting pressure on it until the bleeding stopped.

'Thanks,' Santana sat up further, Brittany and Quinn by her side, both blondes inspecting the damage.

'You are going to need so many stitches when we get out of here.' Quinn pointed out.

'You're going to look like Frankenstein.' Tina joked.

'The most smoking Frankenstein you've ever seen.' Brittany corrected, Santana smiling up at her as she planted a kiss on the brunettes forehead.

'Damn straight.' She concurred.

'So, what do we do now?' Sam asked, and they all looked at each other for a moment.

'I think,' Quinn started, Santana knowing exactly what she was going to say, 'I think we need to go back in.'

'What?' Mike stepped forwards, 'after everything that's just happened, you want to go back in there?' She nodded, and then Santana backed her up.

'I agree,' She said, voice straining as she pulled herself up with the aid of Brittany's arm.

'You're insane, both of you.' He replied, before Tina grabbed his arm to clam him.

'Look, this isn't happening to you guys alright. If Santana and I don't find out what the hell is going on and how to stop it we're probably not going to make it out of these woods alive. Okay, so either help us, or stay out of the way.' Mike nodded, sitting on a rock with Tina at his side. 'So we're going back in there. Anyone who wants to come can, we wont force you.'

'But I want Rachel to stay out here.' Santana said, moving to stand by Quinn. But as the diva began to protest Santana stopped her. 'Stay out here and read that book thing you found, maybe it'll help.'

'But Santana I don't even know where it is, I dropped it when we fell and didn't think to look for it.'

'What? This thing?' Lauren came over to them, the book in her hands. 'It was by the hole you guys fell through.' She handed it to Rachel.

'There you go Berry, read away. Now,' she turned to Quinn, 'we going or what? I'd kind of like to leave these woods without any brain damage.'

'Yeah lets go.' She smiled, both girls turning to go back into the tower.

'Not alone you're not.' They heard Sam behind them, and then he and Puck fell into place beside them. Both girls smiling at them.

'Thanks guys.' Quinn took Sam's hand.

Puck led them back in through the still open door and past the rubble. He headed straight for the stairs, closely followed by Santana with Sam and Quinn coming up behind them. They walked up, maybe five steps, when Santana felt herself wobble. Quinn saw her stumbling and placed a hand lightly on her back. 'Hey, are you alright?' The blonde looked at her with worried eyes, maybe the knock she took was more serious than they first thought.

'I'm fine, but that guy, he's still here somewhere.' Santana said shrugging it off and smiling down at Quinn. As she began to follow Puck once more Quinn shot Sam a concerned look, which he returned as they too started going up once more.

'There's another room up here guys.' Puck informed them, as they all gathered at the very top of the winding stair case.

'Why do you the floor to this one didn't fall, I mean, everything else is completely trashed.' Sam queried.

'I have no idea,' Santana looked at Quinn, 'but I think we're meant to go in.' Quinn nodded, she and Santana taking the lead. They looked the door over, wooden and old. Black bolts holding it in place either side with a large metal handle about half way up. Quinn gently took hold of it, a vivid memory flooding through her.

_**The Tower - 1930**_

_She pulled her through the door at the top of the tower and into the room, her room. Melanie was still screaming. The man who first dragged her in was frightening enough but this woman, she was horrifying. Her face was pale and cracked, her eyes were red and filled with blood. She didn't even know if what she was looking at was human. She fell to the ground with a crash and quickly spun around and onto her back. The woman, thing, whatever, was coming towards her. Eyes wide and teeth grinning she slithered towards her. Melanie backed away as best she could, only stopping when she was met by the hard slab of wall behind her. 'You're mine now dear..' She cringed at the sound of her voice, whispering to her, clouding her mind. She went numb, distant. Like the world was fading away. 'You're blood, will help to set me free…' And with that her smile turned south. She lunged at Melanie with her claws, fingers but sharp like knives. Her face was distorted and her shrieks rattled Melanie's brain until she could no longer bear it. And then it was over. _

**Present Day - The Tower**

'Shit!' Quinn let go of the door handle like it had shocked her. Sweating slightly and obviously terrified, she turned to Santana.

'You okay? You kind of flipped out on us.' Santana put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'I'm,' she swallowed, 'I'm okay, for the moment.'

'What the hell does that mean?' Sam asked, Quinn turning to the guys.

'This was her room, this was where she did it.'

'Wait, who? That woman?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, her name was Isabelle, she lived here. The book Rachel found was her journal, or something. But I saw her killing someone, right behind that door.' All four of them looked at it, or more like looked through it, trying to imagine what could be waiting for them on the other side. But before they could ask any more questions, the door flew open. The girls jumped back, Quinn being caught by Sam before she fell down the stairs, and they were met with, nothing. There was no one there.

'Shit,' Puck said, taking a breath. And then Santana and Quinn were dragged into the room. Before the guys could react the door was slammed in their faces, trying their hardest to pull it open, but they couldn't. 'Shit!' Puck called out again, banging on the door harder, but it was no use. They were trapped in there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

'Quinn! Santana!' Sam yelled, as he pounded on the door with his fists.

'Sam, man come on it's no use.' Puck tried to calm him down.

'No, there has to be a way to get in there. Shit!' He kicked the door out of anger.

'Chill okay, lets go back outside and tell the others,'

'What the hell are they going to be able to do huh? Sam glared at the boy angrily, but it was the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes that finally made him break eye contact. 'Shit.'

'It's okay, they'll be okay.' He tried to smile comfortingly, but it didn't seem to be convincing Sam, or himself. 'Come on.' He started to lead them both back down the old concrete stairs.

* * *

><p>'Quinn?' Santana had landed on her face, the force of whatever pulled them in was great, whatever it was. She rolled over groggily and saw the blonde lying next to her, passed out. 'Q?' Santana placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gently shook her back and forth in an attempt to wake her up, but it didn't work. 'Come on Q,' She pleaded once more, before giving up and surveying her surroundings. They were in the room at the top of the tower and it was the same as the other two, except for the fact that it was all one room, and there was a large bed, headboard pressed up against one of the walls. She pushed herself to her feet, standing still for a minute, holding on to an old wooden chair whilst she composed herself. Something crashed to the ground behind her, causing her to spin around, panic coursing through her body. There was nothing there again. 'What the fuck is going on.' She whimpered to herself, placing a hand on her head but wincing as she forgot about her earlier head trauma. She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to think of a way out of this. <em>'Hello there…' <em>Her eyes snapped open, her breathing stopped, and she stared at the figure in front of her.

* * *

><p>'Guys!' Sam ran around the side of the tower calling to them, most of them up and on their feet.<p>

'What now!' Mercedes shouted, getting pretty tired of hearing that her friends were in trouble. Puck and Sam were running at them full out, the girls nowhere to be seen.

'Where are they?' Brittany made her way to the front of the group.

'They were pulled in, something invisible pulled them in, they're trapped in the room at the top of the tower and we,' Sam tried to slow his breathing, having a panic attack wouldn't help the situation. Puck put a hand on his shoulder and finished for him.

'We need the guys to help us break the door down, Finn, Mike.' They nodded, hurrying over to the other guys and running back into the tower.

'I whish we could help more.' Brittany had started to cry again as she sat back down on a rock, Kurt putting his arm around her.

'I know Brit, but we cant do much if they're trapped up there. We have to hope that the guys can get the door open.' He smiled down at her, hugging her shoulders.

'I know, I'm just so worried.' She smiled back at him weakly. 'Hey, Rachel, anything in that book?'

'Well,' she looked up form reading, 'it's lots of diary stuff, things she did, you know. But lots of it I cant make out.'

'Well, keep looking, you never know. Might be something in there about how to kill this bitch.'

'That's the thing though Lauren, she's already dead.' Rachel looked up at them, book in her hands as they all became even more worried.

* * *

><p>'Q..' Santana whispered, staring into the eyes of Isabella. 'Q, please wake up…' she edged as far back as she could get, her back gently slamming into something wooden behind her. 'What do you want from us?' She tried to make her voice sound somewhat confident, even though her entire body was rocked with fear. Isabella turned her head sideways, studying Santana as if she were a foreign object.<p>

'_I want your blood..' _She grinned, and then Quinn made a noise.

'Ow,' She lifted her hand to her head, and then looked at the Latina. 'Santana, what?' She saw the tears on her friends face, and then saw her eyes glance to the other side of the room. 'Oh shit.' She cried, trying to stand up and get to Santana.

'_I don't think so…' _Isabella smiled again, one flick of her hand sending Quinn flying across the room. She landed hard on her back behind the large bed, Santana trying to run over to her.

'Quinn! I'm coming, hang on!' She moved around the edge of the room, Isabelle's eyes never leaving her. And just as the brunette was reaching out to Quinn, she too was thrown in another direction. Isabelle moved in on her as she held her up, somehow pinning her against the wall by simply holding her hand in the air. 'Shit!' Santana cried out in pain, her back lodged up against something sticking out of the wall. 'Get the fuck away from me!' She yelled, Isabelle getting closer and closer. 'Quinn!' She screamed, the woman reaching out to her with her other hand. 'Quinn!' She saw the blonde move.

'_Lets see what you taste like shall we,' _She let out a vicious shriek as she grabbed Santana around the throat, turning her head sideways and preparing to strike the side of her neck.

'Hey! Bitch!' Quinn yelled, and immediately after she slammed a wooden chair into the back of Isabelle, causing her hold on Santana to cease. The brunette dropped to the ground panting, still trying to process the situation, when the door burst open.

* * *

><p>'Quinn! Santana! Come on!' Sam called to them, Quinn running around the fallen body to grab Santana's dazed hand and pull her out of the room. They burst through the door and down the stairs, all of the guys following their lead and not asking questions.<p>

'Oh my God!' Brittany cried, as everyone who was inside the tower was now running towards them. 'Are you guys okay?' She asked seeing their tear stained faces, but Santana slammed into her, pulling her close before she could respond. She breathed out shaky breaths as she inhaled the blonde's scent. 'It's okay,' Brittany comforted her, running her hand through her dark hair.

'Guys,' Quinn lent with her hands on her knees, Sam with his hand on her back, as she addressed the group. 'We have to move, now!' She shouted, not angry shouting though, terrified shouting. She took the lead, grabbing Santana's arm which in turn pulled Brittany along, everyone else following as she led them away from the tower.

'What the hell happened in there guys?' Lauren asked, once they were far enough away for the blonde's pace to slow.

'Isabelle.' Quinn stated, the glee clubbers looking at each other as the blonde turned to face them. 'What?' She questioned, seeing their expressions.

'Why don't you tell them Rachel.' Mercedes motioned for her to take the lead. The brunette stepped forwards, large book still in her grasp, and she began to explain;

'So I was reading the book, the last entry in was in 1809. That was the year Isabelle died.'

'Well yeah, makes sense doesn't it. She couldn't keep a journal if she's dead.'

'There's more Finn,' Rachel sighed. 'I read the book over and over and noticed that the dates run backwards. The date at the front of the book is as new as the 1900's.'

'Wait, I don't understand? So 1809 was the first entry, not the last?' Santana looked up at the smaller brunette, still clinging onto Brittany's arm.

'Exactly. She started this the year she died, not in the years leading up to her death.'

'I'm still confused,' Sam closed his eyes, scrunching his brow. 'She's a ghost, she has to be, so how can she keep a diary?'

'She wasn't a ghost though, when we were in that room I hit her with a chair, I felt it collide with her body.' Quinn informed them.

'So she's corporeal now?' Kurt yelled, 'this keeps getting better and better.'

'Anyway,' Rachel continued, 'I read the book backwards, as she had written it. The entries all talk about how she wanted to become more beautiful, and how the girls she saw walking through the forest every day made her sick because of how beautiful they looked.'

'That must be why she picked you two then.' Mike pointed out, both girls blushing.

'Should we take that as a compliment, or what?' Santana guesses this wasn't the time for jokes when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. 'Sorry.' She whispered as Rachel went on.

'I would not take it as a compliment Santana, the majority of the entries seem to end with her killing someone.'

'What?' Quinn looked up at her, their eyes locking.

'Yeah, she would kill all of the girls she deemed too beautiful, and then she would drink their blood.'

'I'm gonna barf.' Tina said, turning away as Mike put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Why? It cannot be because it tastes good.' Puck got a slap from Lauren, 'well it doesn't!'

'No Puck, she wanted to be beautiful again, don't you get it?' Rachel looked astounded at the boys lack of ability in putting two and two together. 'She couldn't stand getting old so she would try and steal people's youth.'

'But,' Santana started, 'why wait until she was dead?'

'I have no idea.' Rachel slumped back down onto a rock, opening the book and pulling a piece of paper out of the back cover.

'What is that?' Brittany asked, she and Santana moving closer.

Rachel looked up at them, handing the paper to Santana. 'It's how we get rid of her.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

'I don't understand, why she would keep this in her own journal? It literally is the key to her destruction.' Sam said, as Santana passed the small piece of paper around to let them all read it.

'Maybe that man put it in there? What did he say his name was?' Quinn asked Santana.

'Oh Robert?' She looked at the blonde. 'But why would he put it in there?'

'Maybe he's just as trapped as the rest of us? Hoping that one day someone would find it and destroyed her.' Puck held on to Lauren's hand.

'Sounds, plausible.' Kurt passed the note to Mercedes. 'But that's besides the point don't you think?'

'Yeah, in order for this to work, we need to find her actual body. Her corpse.' Rachel took the note back, slipping it under the cover.

'Which means we need to find her grave.' Santana sat on the floor painfully, her injured leg sticking out in front of her. 'In a forest.' She added.

'I think a woman like Isabelle would have been grander than just a grave. I think we should look for a tomb, or something like that?' Tina suggested, a few nods flying around.

'Still, has anyone seen anything resembling a tomb?' Santana made them all think back about what they had seen. Brittany fell down beside her, taking her right hand in her own and entwining their fingers. Santana then laid her head on the blonde's shoulder watching their hands mould together.

'Well,' Finn stepped up after a few moments of silence, 'we can't give up. Something tells me that we wont be able to get out of these woods until we kill her, or until Santana and Quinn…' he drifted off.

'Die.' Santana said, not lifting her head away from her girlfriend. 'Until we die right?' She looked at Quinn, who nodded, Sam coming in behind her and throwing his arms around her neck.

'No, come on, we're going.' Brittany stood up.

'B, what?' Santana looked up at her.

'We're not letting that happen so we are going, right now, and we'll walk around until we find her.' She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Santana gave her a weak smile as she stood up beside her, gripping onto her hand once more.

'Lets go then.' Sam agreed, taking Quinn by the hand and walking through the trees with the rest of the glee club in tow.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and they were all getting tired, and frustrated. They hadn't seen any kind of structure that could have someone buried in it. But then Mercedes had a thought; 'if her body has been here all this time, shouldn't it have rotted away by now? I mean its been a really long time?' She looked at Kurt next to her who nodded.<p>

'Maybe she found a way to preserve it or something?' Puck suggested, stepping over a large root, trying to kick it down for the girls to get past. Santana was helped over by Brittany, the Latina clearly struggling with her leg the way it was.

'She used magic.' Santana groaned out as she landed on the other side.

'Magic?' Sam looked at her as he and Quinn walked hand in hand next to the girls.

'Well come on, none of this is normal, she must have been a practitioner or something before she died. It was the 1800's or whenever.'

'I guess, this is all too fucked up for me I can tell you that.' Finn said, looking back at them from his position at the front of the group. But then something stopped him in his tracks.

'Finn, what?' Rachel asked, running over to him and grabbing his arm.

'I think we just found her.' He pointed straight ahead, a large concrete structure, the same grey of the tower, was a few hundred yards away.

'Now what?' Sam asked, motioning to Rachel and the book.

'Well like the paper said, we have to cut of her head and pierce her heart. It's the only way to separate the soul from the body, and should..' Santana cut in.

'Send that bitch straight to hell.' Brittany squeezed her hand tightly, Rachel nodding.

'Great, so how?' Quinn asked.

'I think we need to go and see what we have to work with first, then we can decide how to do it.' Puck motioned for them to walk forwards. But as he stepped into the clearing, something pushed him back. 'Woah, what the fuck!' He yelled, looking around at something invisible. He lifted his hand to the invisible wall and found that it was in fact, a wall. 'What is this?' All of the glee clubbers formed a line along it, each lifting a hand to feel the, force field?

'Shit, this is cool.' Tina said, getting a few odd looks from some glee members. 'What, it is!' Mike hugged her, and then they went back to inspecting the wall. As Quinn went to place her palm on it, she felt something coarse through her, making her shiver.

'San, do you feel that?' The brunette shook her head, but then she was watching Brittany at the wall, she hadn't tried to touch it herself.

'What is it?' She asked, but before the blonde could respond, as she touched the wall, she was pulled through it. Sam and Puck who were closest to her tried to follow, as she landed on her stomach on the other side, but it was no use. They couldn't crack through the force. Santana was quick to run over, but then Quinn turned onto her back motioning for the brunette to stop.

'No! Santana don't touch it!' The Latina stopped before she laid her hand on it, the blond exhaling a sigh of relief.

'You okay?' Sam asked. She nodded and then looked around. 'Try and come back through.' She got up and walked back over to it, placing a hand onto the surface she felt it. Hard and immovable. She was stuck on this side indefinitely.

'Erm, Q?' Rachel said, her voice shaking somewhat as the blonde looked at her. 'Turn around.' The blonde did, and she was met by a terrifying sight. It was Isabelle. And Roger, or whatever his name was, they were both standing in front of the tomb.

'_Silly little girl….' _She grinned, many of the glee members flinching back at the saddened of it. And then Brittany felt Santana try to pull free of her grasp.

'Santana! No! you heard what Quinn said.' Brittany pulled her back, the rest of the kids all keeping one eye on Quinn as they watched the two girls argue.

'B, I have to.' Santana pleaded.

'Why? You don't Santana, please!' She had started to cry, which Santana thought was cheating, but she had to go through. 'You're leg,' She reasoned, 'You're hurt you cant….' Santana interrupted, moving her hands to hold the blonde.

'B honey, look at me. I'm fine.' She positioned the blonde's face in front of her own. 'And I am the only one who can go in there, and I will not leave Quinn to face them alone okay. This is my fight too.' Brittany sniffed, her eyes darting all over the place until Santana gripped her face with both hands. 'I promise we'll be okay, but I cannot stand here and watch this unfold when I know I could be in there helping.' Santana placed a deep kiss on her girlfriends lips, and then stepped away form her.

'You stay there Santana!' Quinn shouted, the brunette ignoring her.

'Okay,' Brittany said quietly, 'be careful.'

'Always.' She grinned, 'I love you, Brittany.' She said sweetly, kissing her one more time and then walked up to the wall. Letting out a long exhale, she pressed her hand against it.

'Santana! I swear to God if you come in here!' Quinn yelled again, but the brunette was already flat on her face by her side. 'Damn it S!'

'What? This is gonna be fun.' She said sarcastically, grinning at the blonde as she hauled herself up.

'Oh, fun? not the time for sarcasm.' Quinn looked back, Brittany and Sam were linked, the boy with his arms over her shoulders. Both girls looked back and smiled at them, before turning to face Isabelle.

'_Come to play?' _She asked, floating forwards slightly with Robert at her side. _'Come to die….'_

'Come to kill you.' Santana spat back. But a smile and a wave of Isabelle's hand sent her flying backwards, crashing into the invisible force field. She fell to the ground in agony, hearing a terrified yelp from Brittany whilst Quinn helped her stand again. They could hear the rest of the glee club in the background, Brittany was crying now and everyone was letting out murmurs of worry, but they had to focus on the task at hand.

'Any ideas would be appreciated guys,' Quinn called back to them, because she had no idea how they were going to get out of this. Isabelle and Robert encroaching on them dangerously.

'_Who's first then?' _It was Robert, his voice cutting through them, making them shiver as they held each other's hand. _'I quite like blonde..' _He laughed, winking at Quinn as Santana pulled her slightly to her back. Robert saw this and turned to the Latina; _'But then again, I'm not all that fussy.'_ He Laughed once more, Santana giving her best glare but it wasn't phasing him. He walked up to them, only a about ten feet away. Isabelle had stopped a while back so they thought this was just a warm up. They could kill this little freak, right? With no weapons, an injured Latina and an incredible amount of fear paralysing them slightly, no problem.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, i've been really distracted lately. Hopefully i'm back on track so should be updating more regularly! **

**Reviews are always helpful! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 22<strong>

'Any ideas Q?' Santana asked as Robert was now only a few feet away from them.

'Well, no not really.' She swallowed, looking frantically around her. She saw a pile of large sticks to their left, wondering how far they could get before Robert caught up. Any weapon would be handy, even if it was just a pointy stick. He then pulled a rusty knife out of his belt. The same knife he had been holding when Santana had found him in the basement.

'_Remember this?' _He looked at her, eyes whiter than ever as he began to twirl the knife between his decaying fingers. _'Who wants to see their inside's first?' _He chuckled, clearly enjoying this too much.

'Okay S, here's what we're gonna do.' The brunette listened closely, neither girl taking their eyes off of the man in front of them. After a few moments Robert began slowly stepping from side to side, working out his best angle of attack as he eyes them curiously.

'But, that's too risky, I'm not letting you do that Q.' Santana shook her head, the blonde sighing.

'But we don't have any other choice here.' Then Santana had a thought;

'Reverse the roles and I'm game.'

'What?' Quinn looked at her. 'But then you would be taking the risk?'

'So? And it would be better anyway, you can move quicker so the risk would be slightly less.' She grinned. 'Okay?'

'Are you sure? Brit is going to flip out when she sees.'

'Yeah and Sam would do the same for you. I promised Brit that I would be fine, and I will be.'

'Yeah if I don't get you killed in the meantime.' Quinn raised her voice slightly but then looked back to the rest of the glee clubbers, she knew they could hear through the wall but she wasn't sure how much. She then lowered her tone and agreed.

'So, on three?' Quinn looked at her judgingly. 'What? This is the fun part.' Santana grinned, and then counted to three. On the last number Quinn broke out in a sprint over to the piles of wood on the floor, she had to find the sharpest one she could and then kill Roger before he managed to get a hold of Santana. Meanwhile, the Latina was distracting him. Waving him away from Quinn as she searched.

'Hey! Over here,' She waved her arms as the man was caught, which one should her pursue? 'Hey jackass,' that got his attention. He fixed his gaze on the smaller girl, her counterpart seemingly forgotten in that moment as she rummaged through the sticks at her feet. All this time Isabelle was watching them contently, studying their choices and movement. This was going to be more interesting than she expected. _'So, I get to finish you off for good then?' _He grinned at her, motioning to her cut up leg.

'You can try you prick,' She spat, occasionally glancing to Quinn to see how long she would be taking. He stepped towards her once more, closing the gap, and then she finally heard it. Brittany.

'Santana! What the hell are you doing!' She screamed.

'It's okay B, calm down.' The brunette tried to reason with her, all the time keeping Roger in sight. He was still playing with that damn knife. If only she could get it from him somehow, then they wouldn't be so defenceless.

'Santana I mean it, run! NOW!' Santana could hear her girlfriend crying, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from the man in front of her without risking being hurt. She ignored the voice of her angelic girlfriend, looking over to Quinn. She was still rummaging through the pile of sticks, them all being either not big enough or not sharp enough.

'_Play time….' _He snarled at her before lunging, flicking the knife out with his right hand. She managed to jump out of the way, performing one of her cheerio rolls to the side of him. However, she didn't anticipate his quick reflexes, swinging the knife around and catching her across the top of her right shoulder. The momentum from his swing sending her to the hard floor below, pulling her left hand up to cover the wound instinctively.

'Shit!' She cried, rolling over to look at Quinn. 'Damn it blondie, hurry up!' She yelled out to her through the pain, Quinn looking up to see what had happened.

'Santana!' Brittany cried, 'San he's coming.' The Latina looked to her girlfriend, pointing in the direction of Robert. She quickly got to her feet, hand still plastered over her new injury, looking him in the eyes.

'_This is going to be easier than I thought.' _He grinned again, his eyes almost glowing as he walked up to her once more. She circled with him once more, needing to get his back to Quinn if she was ever going to make her move.

'Yeah, keep thinking that.' She smiled at him in return, his face faltering as she stared him down. He walked towards her once more, this time she didn't make an effort t move. She needed him to be still, and completely focused on her. She just hoped that Quinn knew what she was doing. Robert was now only a breath away from her, looking her up and down like she was something foreign to him. All the time hearing her fellow glee clubbers calling to her.

'Santana! Get away from him!' Brittany was crying more now, hysterically almost as she called out Santana's name.

'Man, what the hell!' Was Pucks response, banging on the invisible wall as hard as he could in some attempt to break it down. It was Sam who thought to shout to Quinn as she continued to search thoroughly.

'Quinn, baby, I think you need to hurry.' She looked up at him, and then over to Santana. 'She could use a hand.' He added, Robert now stroking the knife up the side of Santana's arm. He moved his other hand up to her face, looking deeply into her eyes before placing it firmly around her neck.

'_Do you want to die?' _He asked her, seeing a tear roll down her face.

'No. I don't.' She replied, almost as a whisper, causing his face to change into a shape of confusion.

'_Then, why not fight me?' _He squeezed harder, a small gasp escaping her throat as he did so.

'Who… who says I'm not?' She grinned. Loving the look in his eyes at that moment, when Quinn ran up behind him, impaling him with the stick she had eventually chosen. Quinn ripped the wood out of him, all of her strength needed for the manoeuvre His face distorted in pain, grip on Santana loosening as a sticky dark brown substance ran from the wound. They guessed it was his blood, thickened and ripened with age. It seriously stank, Quinn covering her mouth as he began to fall to his knees. Santana finally managed to release herself fully from him, falling backwards to sit on the ground as she coughed to get her breath back. Quinn quickly jumped over to her, looking at her arm. Blood was covering most of the top half of it Quinn looking around to find something to cover it with.

'San, shit, I'm sorry. We don't have anything to put over this.' Quinn knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her uninjured arm.

'It's,' she croaked the words out, 'it's okay Q.' She smiled up at her and added; 'Taking your sweet time over there though weren't ya?'

'I'm so sorry, I couldn't find… I'm so damn sorry Santana, I…' The taller girl becoming more agitated by the second, Santana thought she would have a panic attack soon so she calmed her down.

'Q, stop!' Santana laughed, 'I'm fine, and it worked, I'm just kidding.' Quinn looked down, exhaling and then turning her head to the rest of the glee club.

'Is she okay?' Brittany cried, pressing her nose right up to the wall.

'She's fine Brit,' Quinn assured her, helping the Latina up and then both girls walked back to the invisible divider. Quinn put her hand up to it, Sam doing the same on the other side as they looked at each other. 'We'll be out soon, I promise.' She whispered to him, tracing over his hand with her own.

'I know,' He smiled, 'Be careful okay.' She nodded, looking down the wall to Santana.

'San!' Brittany pressed both hands to the force field, desperately trying to get through, as Santana lent against it. Her head was resting next to Brittany's as they looked at each other.

'Told you I was going to be okay.' She smiled.

'Shut the hell up, you are not okay!' Brittany's tears were enough to save a dried up river as she pressed her nose up against the wall, looking over her girlfriends battered body. 'You're bleeding again.'

'I know B, just a little though.' She winked at her, exhaling and closing her eyes as she tried to compose herself. 'I'm so tired.' She whispered, Brittany the only one close enough to hear her.

'I know you are,' she agreed, smiling sadly as the brunette opened her eyes once more. They were slightly blood shot with bags under them, and Brittany had never seen her look so worn down.

'Guys,' Rachel walked up between Sam and Brittany, getting the attention of everyone. 'I think you should turn around.' They did. Santana leaning against the wall as Quinn came to her side, linking their hands together as a show of unity. Although, it was going to take a lot more than a big stick and some distractions to defeat Isabelle. Who was now gliding ghost-like towards them, the biggest grin they had ever seen spread across her face as she did so.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while! **

**I hope you like the next installment and reviews are always a good thing! :) xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 23<strong>

'Okay….' Quinn whispered, grabbing onto Santana tightly. The blood from Santana's shoulder was slowly dripping down her arm, Brittany looking on in horror along with everyone else. Knowing that they were powerless was unbearable, desperately wanting to help their friends but knowing that they couldn't. 'San,' She whispered again.

'Yeah Q?' Santana clung onto her tighter, her body reacting painfully to every move they made.

'How the hell are we gonna do this? We need to get into her tomb.'

'I know.' Santana thought for a moment, Isabelle clearly enjoying herself too much to act quickly. 'But I don't think distract and destroy is going to work a second time.' Santana joked.

'Right, so I have kind of a stupid idea.' Quinn said nervously.

'Those are the best kind,' The smaller girl grinned up at her, Quinn rolling her eyes.

'If you say so,' Quinn glanced at Isabelle once more, not trusting taking her eyes off of her for more than a second.

'Plan Q?' Santana reminded her.

'Oh yeah, so, basically we just run.' Quinn tried to smile, Santana's face dropping.

'Are you serious? Run?'

'What?' The blonde backed both of them up once more, Isabelle coming slightly closer.

'That's all you've got?'

'Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better.' Santana sighed.

'Okay so what, we just each run around a side of her and see who she off's first?' Santana looked at her sceptically.

'Pretty much, yeah.' Quinn nodded, still staring in front of them.

'You know what's going to happen right? It just depends on who she goes for.'

'I know.' Quinn admitted, sadness written all over her face. 'But I'm willing to risk it if you are.' Their eyes locked. A moment of complete understanding as Santana nodded in agreement.

'What the hell.' She sighed, looking back at Brittany. The dancer clinging herself to Sam as they both watched helplessly.

'So, on three?'

'Sure.' Santana stepped away from Quinn, balancing herself and preparing for their next move.

'Run as fast as you can and don't look back. No matter what.' Quinn ordered, the tone reminding Santana of a cheerios practice.

'Got it. See you on the other side.' She grinned.

'One… Two… Three!' And they were off. Santana sprinting off to the left, well, with her leg messed up it was hardly sprinting, but it was still fast. And Quinn shot around to the right hand side, jumping over Roger's lifeless body.

'What re they doing!' Brittany cried. 'What the hell are they doing!'

'Brit, calm down.' Sam held her in place. 'They're doing what they have to.'

'But she, she'll kill them, we need to…'

'Brittany.' Sam looked into her eyes. 'We have to trust that they know what they're doing, okay?' She nodded, but they were taken away from each other's eyes as a scream rang out through the clearing. Sam turned around. His face went pale as he was the sight in front of him. Quinn was sprawled out on the ground clutching at her left leg, crying out in pain. The calmness Sam just willed on Brittany now completely lost to him as he saw the person he loved in pain. 'Quinn!, Quinn!' He ran to the wall, crashing into it as he forgot it was there. 'Santana! Help her!' The brunette had already stopped and was looking back at the distressed blonde. By the looks of things Isabelle had thrown a small dagger at Quinn, where she was hiding it they didn't know, but it had struck the top of her left leg. Santana could still see the blade sticking out of her leg as blood stained the edges of the wound. 'Santana! Come on!' Sam shouted again, Isabelle's attention focused solely on Quinn.

'No, no! Santana what did I say!' She shouted through the pain, tears heard in her voice but she was fighting through it. Sam wasn't giving up that easily though.

'No! Santana you help her! Understand me, you help her!' He was crying as well, Santana standing almost paralysed as to what she should do.

'San, you keep going and don't look back! If you finish this you save me!' She looked up to Isabelle. Her eyes had deepened in colour, muddy red but just as terrifying as she glided over.

'Q.. I..' Santana began, but was cut off.

'Just run!' Quinn screamed at her, a slight flinch from the brunette but she nodded. Heading towards the tomb as Sam watched her in horror. Even Brittany was shocked, along with everyone else, that Santana would leave her there. No matter what Quinn had told her, her life was in danger and Santana had just left her.

'Santana!' Sam shouted once more, but she was gone. He thumped his fist on the invisible divider. 'Damn it! Quinn!' He turned to her. 'Can you get up?'

'No, I don't know,' She sobbed, Isabelle getting closer.

'_All alone, some friend.' _The old woman mocked, grinning ragged teeth as she was almost within five feet of Quinn.

'Screw you.' Quinn spat back at her, the smile plastered on her face immediately wiped off. Then with one flick of her hand Quinn was airborne. But she wasn't thrown, she was literally airborne. Some power of Isabelle's holding her in the air. The same power Quinn had seen her use to slam Santana up against the wall in the top of the tower.

'_So rude.'_ She whispered. _'What is it about you young people? All this beauty and you're still so ungrateful.' _She looked at Quinn, studied her face, her hair. Smiling once more as she made Quinn float towards her. _'When I have your beauty I will use it correctly.' _She suddenly grabbed a hold of the knife in Quinn's leg, twisting it before viciously ripping it out. She screamed once more as the blood started to pour out, trailing down her leg and dripping onto the muddy ground below.

'Ahh! Fuck!' Quinn cried, Sam watching with terror filled eyes, still hoping Santana would reappear.

'_Say goodbye.' _She said gently, before raising the knife to the blonde's throat, Quinn screwing her eyes closed as she hung in the air waiting for the impact.

'No!' Sam cried, all of the other glee members shouting as well, trying to distract her or do anything to prevent what they were about to witness. But when all hope seemed to be lost, when Isabelle started to lunge towards the helpless girl, everything went silent. There was a loud crack. Quinn fell back to the ground, her eyes jolting open as she did so, wounded leg crashing into the floor.

'Shit, shit, shit..' She repeated, looking up and breathing heavily. 'Santana?' She questioned. The Latina was standing over Isabelle with a large rock, obviously she had used it as a weapon to render the dead woman unconscious. 'San, what?' Quinn almost laughed, not sure what emotion to go with.

'I wasn't about to leave you Quinn.' She smiled, breathing almost as heavily as her friend.

'Jesus Christ Santana!' Sam shouted, and they could all hear the relief in his voice.

'Sorry.' She called back, shrugging her shoulders as she went over to Quinn. 'Can you walk?'

'I don't know, why?' She asked, Santana hauling her up as the injured girls lent on each other.

'Because I could only get the door open. We still need to find the body and finish her for good.'

'Okay, come on.' Quinn winced, placing a firm hand over her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

'Hang on Q,' Santana pleaded, letting the blonde stand wobbly on her own, as she ripped the bottom of her already torn t-shirt.

'What are you doing?' Quinn watched her as she tried to keep her balance.

'You're loosing too much blood. We need to fix it now, not later.' Santana smiled, trying as delicately as she could to wrap the material around Quinn's leg.

'Ow, shit!' She flinched, the touch of the material sending pain shooting through her leg.

'Sorry.' Santana apologised again, looking up into Quinn's tear stained face.

'It's okay,' she breathed, smiling as best she could at her friend. 'So, how about we kill this bitch once and for all?'

'You read my mind.' Her smile widened. But just as they were about to move towards the tomb, they heard something.

'Santana! Behind you!' Puck was yelling at the top of his lungs, everyone else seeing it too. But before they had time to react, Isabelle was up and near them. Grinning the same fucked up smile she loved to display, as she drove the blade up and into Santana's side.


	24. Chapter 24

**hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this one but i was really stuck!  
>this is the second to last part but i'm having a hard time writing the ending because i have several ways it could go.<br>Any ideas on what you guys would like to see would be greatly appreciated!**

**so i hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 24<strong>

'Oh my God! Santana!' Brittany yelled, all of the glee club pressed as close to the wall as possible, tears spilling out of most of them. Isabelle yanked the knife out of Santana before retreating, well, vanishing into thin air. Obviously the blow she had taken affecting her somehow. Santana was in shock. She was looking Quinn directly in the eyes as the blonde held her arms, keeping her upright. Quinn looked down, blood pouring out of her at an alarming rate, panic shooting through her. Then Santana's knees buckled, falling into Quinn as they both fell to the floor. Quinn pulled Santana into her lap, pressing her hands over her side in an effort to stop the blood flowing.

'Q..Qui..nn.' Santana had started to shake. She looked down. Blood was seeping between Quinn's fingers and it made her want to be sick.

'Oh God, San, it's okay.' Quinn said hurriedly. 'You're gonna be okay.'

'Q, you have.' She coughed. 'You have…to finish it.'

'No San, not without you.' She sobbed. 'I cant do this without you.'

'Yeah, you can.' Santana laughed, choking on it as she felt her life fading. Her eyes closed.

'No! Santana! Wake up.' Quinn shook her hard, her eyes gingerly fluttering open.

'Q.. it hurts..' She choked on her words, blood coming out of her mouth as the pain finally took her over.

'I know it does, you….' She felt Santana grab her hand. 'You just have to be strong okay San, can you do that for me?'

'I cant feel my leg,' she whispered before her eyes closed once more.

'Santana! You cant leave us! Come on.' Quinn was openly crying now, watching the blood pooling underneath her friend. Santana's complexion growing paler by the second, her lips almost blue as she shook from the pain.

'Fuck! Santana!' She yelled, looking back at the rest of the glee club.

'Quinn, she's.. please tell me she's not..' Brittany trailed off.

'B, I'm so sorry.'

'No.' Brittany whispered, looking at her lifeless girlfriend and refusing to believe it. 'She's not dead.'

'Brit.' Puck put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

'No!' Brittany cried, still looking at Santana as if willing her to get up.

'Brit..' Quinn started to speak, but then felt Santana's hand twitch. She looked back down to her friend. 'San?' She whispered, moving her hands to her neck. She had a pulse. It was faint but it was there, and that was all that mattered. 'Brit!' Quinn yelled. 'She's alive, she,' And then Santana's eyes half opened. 'Hey.' Quinn said gently, looking down over her and running her hands through Santana's hair.

'Q?' She looked up at her, confused. 'Have you killed her yet?' Quinn couldn't help but smile. She was alive.

'I told you San, I'm not doing it without you.' She smiled, Santana trying to return the favour but a sharp pain took her over.

'Ahh, shit, shit. Q.' She grabbed Quinn's hand, squeezing it painfully but the blonde didn't seem to mind.

'Breathe San, just breathe okay.' She pulled Santana closer to her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before looking down into her eyes. Tears were streaking her face, the sadness conveyed in that one look almost breaking Quinn's heart.

'Quinn,' she whispered.

'Yeah?'

'You have to..' Santana coughed, another tear falling. 'You have to find her body.'

'No San, not without you.'

'You've gotta stop saying that Q.' Santana laughed painfully. 'You need to end it. For the both of us.'

'But San, I need you okay. You're stronger than me, you always have been.' Quinn was sobbing as she held her friend in her arms.

'No way blondie. You'd beat me hands down any day.' Santana smiled as Quinn let out a burst of sad laughter, the only thing stopping it was Santana coughing. She turned her head sideways as she coughed up blood, spitting it out onto the grass beside them. 'And I don't think I'm gonna..' She shivered. 'Be much use right now.'

'San, come on, I can help you..'

'No Q.' Santana looked into green pools of sadness as she continued. 'I think we both know that I'm not gonna be here much longer.'

'Santana….'

'Go and kill the bitch Quinn.' She grinned. 'For me?'

'San, I'm sorry. I'm so, I'm so fucking sorry.' Quinn sobbed.

'Don't be sorry.' Santana looked away from the blonde momentarily, her eyes focused on a different golden beauty. 'And when you..' She felt a pain in her stomach once more, catching her breath. 'When you get out of here, tell Brit that I love her okay. I will always love her.'

'No way, you tell her yourself.' Quinn let her tears fall, pulling Santana up off of the ground as she tried to get them both to stand.

'Ahh, shit Q.' Santana cried, moving one hand over her Quinn's where she was holding her side. Blood seeping out through Quinn's fingers as they moved.

'Come on.' Quinn willed her to walk, one foot in front of the other as they slowly made their way over to the glee club. Both girls were covered in blood. Santana was loosing hers rapidly with every step they took, and the material Santana had used to cover Quinn's leg would was dyed completely crimson. They were a few feet away now from the rest of the glee club. All of them were crying helplessly with Brittany's face pressed right up to the invisible shield.

'San!' She cried, the brunette looking up and into her eyes.

'Hey B.' She smiled. Quinn gently lowered Santana to the ground, using the barrier as something for her to lean on, before she kissed the fatally wounded girl on the forehead.

'I love you Santana. You're my best friend.' Quinn whispered.

'Yeah yeah,' Santana grinned. 'I was always a sucker for blondes.' She looked over at Brittany, Quinn laughing once more. 'Now go.' With that, Quinn painfully picked herself up and looked over to her boyfriend before back down at Santana. Her eyes now closed and blood was pooling around her. Quinn could see her slipping away. She took a deep breath, wiped at her face with her hands and then looked around at her friends. 'Fuck this.' Quinn whispered under her breath. And then she purposefully marched off towards Isabelle's tomb, ignoring the jolting pain in her leg every time her foot touched the ground.

'Quinn be careful.' Sam shouted after her, Mercedes and Lauren echoing his cries as she stormed off away from them.

* * *

><p>'Santana.' Brittany whispered gently, leaning up against her side of the clear wall. 'Santana open your eyes.' She sobbed, tears drenching her face and arms as she constantly wiped them away.<p>

'Mmm,' Santana groaned. 'Brit…' Her eyes struggled open as she lent her head back, looking Brittany over.

'Yeah honey. It's Brit. We're all here okay.'

'Yeah…' Santana's eyes closed again.

'No San, come on. Please just stay awake a little longer.' Brittany pleaded with her, looking down at the blood covering her and crying harder than ever. 'We need you to stay awake until Q comes back. Can you do that for us?'

'B.. I'm so..' Santana winced as her hand moved from her wound. She placed it gently up against the force field as Brittany did the same.

'What is it sweetie?'

'I'm so tired. I can't…'

'Yes you can Santana, please!' Brittany was on her knees now, both palms flat against the barrier as she watched her girlfriend slip away.

'I'm really cold.' She whispered, eyes fluttering open and taking in everyone around her. They saw how drained she looked, how lifeless. Like she was hanging onto the top of a skyscraper by the tips of her fingers and she was just about to slip off the edge. 'I lov…..' Santana began but Brittany interrupted her.

'Don't you dare tell me you love me Santana.' She sobbed.

'Why not?' The Latina responded, looking at the blonde with sad eyes.

'Because if you tell me you love me, it means you're giving up. It means you're going to leave me and I wont be able to take it. So you can't say it.' Santana grinned. 'Why are you smiling San.'

'Because you are amazing, you know that?' She coughed, turning away to spit out some more blood as she heard the rest of the glee club crying. 'And I do love you Brittany. I love you, more than you could possibly imagine.'

'Santana what did I say! Don't you dare say goodbye!'

'Brit I'm…. I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry?' Brittany almost laughed, playing her fingers across Santana's palm even though she couldn't touch her.

'Because I have to say goodbye now.' Her hand slipped from the wall, falling into her lap as she went limp.

'Santana!' Brittany cried. 'San I love you too! Okay, please don't leave me here! Please!' She slammed her fists into the barrier, trying to send a jolt through Santana's body. Trying to do everything to get her to wake up. 'Fuck!' She screamed. 'Santana….' The rest of the guys were sobbing harder, almost everyone finding comfort in somebody else as they hugged and watched the tragic scene play out in front of them. 'San, I need you. Please come back.' Brittany whispered into the divider as she lay her forehead against it. Her girlfriend wasn't breathing any more. She was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, here it is! after a very long wait (sorry about that!) this is the last pary of Stay Out of the Woods. **

**I had lost of different ideas on how to end this and genuinley didnt know which way to go, hence the length of time you had to wait!**

**And i know this ending will probably disappoint a few people but i had to compromise! **

**Reviews would be awesome, i'd love to hear you guys thoughts on this chapter and the whole thing! **

**So thank you for putting up with me and i hope you like the ending...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 25<strong>

Quinn was crying all the way to Isabelle's tomb. She looked back just as Brittany was banging her fists on the invisible wall and she knew Santana had gone. Her chest tightened as she watched Puck try and console her, attempting to lead her away from her girlfriend's body. Brittany wasn't having any of it. Quinn could hear her screaming and pleading for Santana to wake up. She turned away from them and closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath as she tried to focus on the task in hand but finding it nearly impossible. All she wanted to do was turn back time, and slap Finn and Puck for making them go camping. She saw herself telling them that it was a horrible idea, that they should just listen to Rachel and go to her dad's Oscar room or whatever. She would do anything to bring Santana back. She opened her eyes. She stared into the tomb and she was terrified. She needed Santana to be by her side, making a sarcastic joke about how much fun it was going to be. She let out a laugh as she sobbed, bringing her hand up to her mouth to stop it, she needed to be stronger. So, still ignoring the crippling pain in her leg, she walked in.

It was incredibly dark, Quinn having to navigate every move she made as not to fall or hurt herself further. Her eyes flickered at any noise, or movement she thought she saw, looking for Isabelle's body. Even if she found it she had no idea what to used to remove the head and stab her heart with, but she would deal with that when she had to. It was like a bat's cave, every small movement she made echoing throughout the walls and coming back on her. She was freaked out to say the least, this whole experience was a blur to her and all she wanted to do was snap the hell out of it. She would wake up at home, in her bed, and then she would call Santana who would bring Brittany round. The Latina would moan about the film Brittany chose for them to see, but she would see it anyway because everyone knows how much of a softie she is when it comes to Brittany. She would do anything to make her happy. A loud banging brought Quinn back to reality. She hadn't realised that she was still walking around, until she crashed into a vase, causing it to smash to bits on the floor. Then she looked up, noticing where she was. Her eyes widened at the sight of Isabelle's perfectly preserved corpse, and she had a feeling she would never be calling Kurt Porcelain ever again. She gingerly walked over to the woman's body and studied her face. Just as terrifying as her ghost as she rested there. Quinn exhaled, now looking around for a cutting implement or anything she could use. And then she had a thought. Where was Isabelle? The ghost version. Santana hit her pretty hard but she didn't die, she just vanished. Now all Quinn could think about was when would she show her ugly face again. But she had to focus. She needed to kill the bitch once and for all. She would pay for what she had taken from them. So she began to search the place hoping, no praying, that something she found could be of some use.

* * *

><p>Brittany was still crying as she pressed her nose up against the wall. She felt numb. Like every bit of emotion had been drained from her body as she watched the love of her life slip away. All she could hear behind her was more crying. All of them devastated by Santana's passing and having no idea how to handle it. Puck had stopped trying to console Brittany a while ago, knowing that right now it was no use trying to talk to her. But then Brittany felt something. 'Did…' She sniffed, wiping her nose as she looked back at them. 'Did you guys feel that?'<p>

'What is it Brit?' Tina asked, the majority of the glee clubbers moving forwards.

'I dunno, it was warm….' She looked back over to Santana. The brunette's body still lying there covered in blood, but then Brittany's eyes were drawn upwards. 'Santana?' She questioned.

'Brit..' Came a soft voice, all of the glee clubbers gasping as they heard the sound of their dead friend.

'Santana!' Brittany jumped up, pressing her hands against the divider.

'Brittany.' Santana smiled, looking right into her eyes.

'Woah, what the hell is going on?' Finn asked, stepping up beside Brittany as the others followed.

'I, I think she's a ghost?' Puck said.

'Seriously?' Lauren studied the figure in front of them. It looked like Santana. It sounded like Santana. But her body was still lying on the floor, without a pulse.

'Why not? With all of the things that have happened I don't think it's that hard to believe.' Rachel said quite correctly, as she too couldn't take her eyes off of Santana.

'Brit, I'm so sorry.' Santana said, gliding forwards to get as close to the blonde as she could.

'Don't be sorry. You saved Quinn, I'm so proud of you San. I should have told you that earlier.'

'Thanks B.' Santana smiled, looking over her shoulder. 'Where is Goldilocks anyway?'

'She went to kill the bitch.' Mike said, Santana looking more concerned than ever.

'You got the door open didn't you?' Sam asked, worried about how his girlfriend was.

'Yeah, I did, but what about Isabelle? Have you guys seen her since..' She drifted off.

'No. I think you hurt her quite a bit.' Mercedes said. 'She just kind of vanished.'

'Okay.' Santana nodded. But then they heard a loud crash coming from Isabelle's tomb.

'Shit! What the hell was that?' Sam shouted.

'Quinn.' Santana whispered. 'I'll go help her guys, don't worry.' She turned to head away.

'But Santana,' Lauren made her stop and look back. 'What are you gonna be able to do? I mean, you're dead.'

'I know that Lauren, but there's no way I'm letting her get us both so, I dunno, I'll wing it.'

'Winging it doesn't comfort us much San.'

'Shut it Puckerman,' She grinned. 'I have to go.'

* * *

><p>Santana entered the tomb, well floated into it, and scanned through the darkness. 'Quinn?' She called, looking into every corner and behind every piece of stone. 'Blondie, where are you?' She called again, and then she saw the same thing Quinn had moments ago. Isabelle's body. 'Damn she's ugly. No wonder she needed to drink blood.'<p>

'Santana?' She heard a small voice behind her. Turning around she saw Quinn sprawled out on the floor. There was blood running from her head as Santana knelt down beside her.

'Quinn, what happened? Are you okay?'

'She.. She's here, she threw me and….' Quinn squinted up at her. 'Wait? You're dead?'

'So people keep telling me.' Santana giggled, although now wasn't really the right time for jokes.

'How is this possible?' Quinn asked, a tear falling from her face.

'You're asking the ghost this?' Santana replied sarcastically.

'Sorry.' Quinn apologised as she hauled herself up. 'Can you help me?'

'Of course. What do you need?'

'Anything sharp. Remember cut of the head, impale the heart.' Quinn rested her hands on her knees as she regained her composure. And then with one large exhale she looked into Santana's eyes. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm dead Q.' Santana shrugged. If ghosts could cry she would be a wreck, thankfully they couldn't so she just smiled. Not wanting Quinn to feel worse about the whole thing.

'I'm so sorry, I should have seen her, warned you or pushed you out of the way or something..' She was crying again.

'Q, hey Lucy look at me.' The use of her real name made Quinn stop. She looked up into the ghostly brown eyes of her best friend and sighed.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered again.

'I know. But you don't need to be. And we will kill this mother fucker if it's the last thing you do.' She grinned.

'The last thing we do, San.' Quinn corrected her.

'Right yeah, I didn't know if ghosts counted, I mean, I think I'm already done.' Quinn laughed through another sob. The same old Santana even after she died. But now they had more important things to deal with. 'So, something sharp.'

'Yeah, call me when you find something and I'll start over here.' Quinn pointed to the right, sending Santana off to the left, and they searched.

A few moments later Santana called to her, she had found a large rock but it was flat. The edge had been sharpened like a knife over the years and would be perfect for chopping off a head. Now Quinn just needed something to drive through her heart. 'Perfect, lets go.' Quinn picked up the rock and started towards the body, but all of a sudden the vile figure of Isabelle was in front of them once more.

'_What do you think you're doing?'_ She grinned.

'We're going to kill you Isabelle, once and for all.' Quinn spat at her, suddenly she wasn't afraid. Just pissed off. But as long as she knew Santana was with her she could do it.

'_I don't think so.' _She said, still smiling as she flicked her fingers. The motion sent Quinn back into the wall, her head hitting it with great force as she fell to the floor once again.

'Quinn!' Santana shouted, hovering over to her to see if she was alright. She was, thankfully, and was trying to pull herself back up as Isabelle came at them once more. Quinn braced for the impact, the final blow that Isabelle was about to deliver. But nothing happened. Instead she heard Santana shout.

'Hey bitch!' Isabelle looked her way. 'That's right, over here.'

'San, what are you doing?' Quinn looked at her, even in death Santana was the protector.

'Trust me.' She smiled back, Isabelle now fully focused on the Latina. 'You said you like drinking blood yeah?' Isabelle nodded. 'Well my body is right out there.' She pointed to the door. 'It's lying on the floor, defenceless. So if you're hungry I'd go now whilst I'm still fresh.' She grinned, Quinn stifling a chuckle as she watched Isabelle float out of the door. It was like the promise of fresh blood had her in a trance.

'Santana, Brittany is out there. She doesn't need to see some crazy bitch drinking your blood.'

'And she wont, as long as you chop of her head and whatever, in time to stop her.' Santana floated outside to talk to Brittany, she needed to assure her girlfriend that she was okay.

'Damn it Santana,' Quinn whispered, hauling herself over some debris as she searched for the sharp rock. 'No pressure, come on Q.'

* * *

><p>'Santana!' Brittany shouted, the blonde nervous as she saw Isabelle floating towards them. Her teeth were parted, her mouth watering and her eyes glued to Santana's body as she came over. 'San, what's going on?' Brittany pleaded with her as Santana was once again in front of them all.<p>

'Distraction. I needed to get her away from Quinn so I promised her my blood.'

'You what?' Finn exclaimed.

'Oh calm down Frankenteen, I'm already dead.' He rolled his eyes at her.

'San that's not the point,' Brittany agreed with him. 'how do you know you wont feel anything?'

'I don't B, but Quinn will be out soon and this freak will be gone.' She smiled.

'Is Quinn okay?' Sam asked, the brunette turning to him.

'A few more bumps and bruises but yeah, I think she's okay.'

'Good, that's good. Thank you Santana.'

'Sure.' She winked at him before turning back to Isabelle and her own corpse. The old woman was just about to chow down. 'Brit, Brittany look away okay, you don't need to see this.'

'No, I'm good. I'm here for you San. All the way okay?'

'Yeah,' Santana blushed. Well, they thought she was blushing. Her complexion at the moment was kind of, faded, so they weren't too sure. But then Isabelle took her first bite, planting her teeth directly into Santana's neck. Ghost Santana grimaced, all of them noticing the change in her facial expression.

'Do you feel that?' Kurt asked.

'Mmm, yeah,' She winced. 'But it's not a pain, it's like a pressure.' They nodded, watching as the woman fed, and praying Quinn would do something in time.

'Okay, here we go.' She whispered to herself as she climbed up to Isabelle's body. She took some shaky breaths as she lifted the sharp rock over her head, before sending it crashing down into Isabelle's neck. She did it over and over until she saw her head roll off of the concrete slate and across the ground. But then she heard a horrendous scream from outside. She could feel it. The sudden pain in Isabelle's neck caused her to twitch and bite into Santana harder, the brunette crying out in pain as her ghostly form fell to the ground.

'Santana!' Brittany cried.

'It's okay, Brit I'm fine.' She lied, holding her head in her hands as she watched Isabelle try and float back to the tomb. 'I need to warn Quinn.' She said, struggling herself to make it back. Quinn was now searching for something she could drive into the woman's heart. That being said, flat rocks seemed to be more common than pointy ones.

* * *

><p>'Quinn!' She heard Santana yell. 'Quinn she's coming!' But it was too late. Before she knew it she had been thrown over the slate Isabelle was resting on, her shoulder impacting the floor painfully as she tried to scramble up. She saw Santana come in, the look of pain on her face unmistakeable as she scanned the room for the blonde.<p>

'Santana, over here.' Quinn called, watching Isabelle out of the corner of her eye as her ghost friend made her way over to her.

'You okay Q?'

'Yeah, but I still need to pierce her heart. Any ideas?' Quinn panted as the Latina racked her brain for something.

'The knife.' A light bulb went off in Santana's head as she looked over to Isabelle. 'Look, she put it in her belt thingy, if I distract her you can grab it.'

'San, we've played this game before.' Quinn looked at her disapprovingly.

'Yeah but my life is already over Q, the only thing left I have to loose is you. This plan might stop that form happening.' She smiled.

'Okay.'

'Okay, so on three.' Santana said as Quinn laughed.

'Really S. I think just say go.'

'Okay fine, go.' She shouted, hovering over to Isabelle and getting right in her face. 'Hey bitch, was my blood tasty? Do you feel beautiful now.' She laughed, Isabelle swiping out at her and sending her flying. She hit the ground but it didn't hurt.

'Santana!'

'I'm good Q, I guess ghost on ghost is a fair fight.' She grinned, going right back over to the old woman. 'Come on Q, just grab it.' She pleaded, dodging a few more swings as Isabelle used her claw like nails to her advantage. After a few minutes of this game Quinn managed to get it.

'San, San I have it!' She said happily, almost forgetting what she had to do next.

'That's great Q, now kill her!'

'Right,' Quinn darted around them and practically jumped onto Isabelle's corpse. And ignoring every pain in her body, she plunged the knife down into her heart. Isabelle screamed as her ghost form started to convulse and warp. Her arms and legs breaking on their own as she was reduced to a broken ball of bones and clothing on the floor. Her scream made them cover their ears but she was dying, it was about to be over. After a few moments she was gone, the only thing lingering was her vile smell as Quinn stood their looking down at the spot on the floor she vanished from. 'Santana?' She looked for her friend. But she was gone. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as she got off of Isabelle's body, hobbling painfully back to the opening of the tomb and out into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>The invisible wall disappeared. They found this out after Brittany fell through, still leaning against it to be as close to Santana as she could. 'She, she did it! Quinn did it!' Brittany exclaimed, scrambling around and picking up her girlfriend's body. All of the other glee clubbers gathered around, Sam seeing Quinn walking towards them. She was alive.<p>

'Quinn!' He shouted, the blonde reaching them and practically falling into his arms. 'You did it! I'm so glad you're okay.' He kissed her about a million times before letting her go, slumping onto the floor next to Brittany. Everyone's happiness at Quinn's survival was then shattered, looking down on the body of one of their closest friends.

'She helped me Brit. I couldn't have done it without her.' Quinn felt a tear fall down her cheek, Brittany now sobbing as she held Santana up to her chest.

'San,' Brittany started talking to her again, ignoring everyone else as she whispered into her ear. 'Santana, you can come back now. It's all over. She's gone and you're safe now so please come back.'

'Brittany.' Quinn said gently, putting a hand on the distraught girls shoulder. 'Santana is gone okay, she…'

'No!' Brittany yelled.

'B, I'm so, so sorry..' Quinn cried, but then Rachel noticed something.

'Quinn?'

'Yeah,' she replied weakly.

'There was a cut on your head a minute ago want there?' Rachel thought she was seeing things, but then Quinn toughed her forehead.

'Yeah, there was, it's.' And she couldn't believe she was saying this. 'It's gone.' She then unwrapped her leg. It was still bleeding slightly, and stung like a bitch, but the wound was definitely getting smaller. 'I'm healing?' She looked confused.

'Maybe killing her broke the spell she had on this place? I mean, the wall vanished, so why shouldn't any injuries sustained during the same period of time vanish?' Rachel put it out there, overanalysing the situation but she could be right.

'If you're right, does that mean..' And they all knew where Brittany was going with this. 'Does that mean Santana will heal too?' The blonde placed her girlfriend gently onto the grass, looking over her wounds. 'The cut on her shoulder is gone, and on her head.' Brittany smiled up at them, Puck moving in for a closer look.

'You're right Brit,' he placed his head down on her chest, then two fingers on her neck to look for a pulse. 'But she still isn't breathing.'

'Maybe it doesn't work like that? Maybe if you're already dead it…'

'No Kurt! That's not fair, she..' Brittany took a hold of Santana's shoulders and began to shake her. 'Santana wake up!'

'Brit! Hang on a second.' Puck motioned for her to step back, Quinn putting an arm around the girls shoulder to comfort her. Puck then tilted Santana's head back and sent a deep breath into her mouth. He did this twice before entwining his hands over her chest. 'One, two, three, four, five…' He counted until he got to fifteen and then moved back to her mouth, sending two more powerful breaths into her.

'Where did he learn how to do that?' Rachel asked, Finn standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

'He works at the pool sometimes so he had to train to be a lifeguard.' Finn informed them.

'Wow, I never knew that.' Tina smiled.

'One, two, three…' Again he counted to fifteen.

'Come on, come on.' Brittany said, tapping her hands on the floor next to Santana, willing her to wake up. And then, after three more rounds of compressions and mouth to mouth, Santana coughed. She sputtered and gagged as Puck rolled her onto her side, everyone laughing and crying sighs of relief.

'Santana! Oh San, thank God.' Brittany cried, looking down at her and stroking the hair out of her eyes. Quinn looked her over, the brunette far to weak to talk back but Quinn noticed her smile. She then lifted up the brunettes blood soaked top. The knife wound now only a thin scratch, and Quinn finally let her tears over come her. Sam picked her up and held her in his arms.

'Hey…' Santana managed to croak out.

'Hey gorgeous.' Brittany replied, planting a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips and every other place she could find.

'Hey Brit, take it easy okay.' Puck said, imagining how crappy Santana must be feeling right now.

'Sorry,' Brittany grinned and the looked back down at Santana, her eyes half closed. 'Are you okay?'

'Oh… yeah.' She breathed. 'Piece of cake.' She smiled as her eyes closed completely, she was so tired. Brittany then asked Puck to pick her up and carry her. The sooner they were out of the damn woods, the better.

**The End**


End file.
